<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers: The Final War by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756489">Avengers: The Final War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers: The Final War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Black Order - Fandom, avengers endgame - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loss/Grief, Romance, Time Travel, villain becoming good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My own Endgame re-write </p><p>Join the surviving Avengers as they try to repair the horrific damage Thanos caused after acquiring the Infinity Stones as a surprising ally joins the Heist in an effort to make amends for their part in the devastation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers: The Final War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wakanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It isn't just our hero's that lost during the Snap...in the midst of it all, Proxima Midnight loses more than just the person she loves, her very way of life is changed and as she is betrayed and abandoned by her master. </p><p> / / indicates song lyrics at the beginning and end of each chapter, Ill try and name each song and artist in each one but if I havn't please let me know so I can fix it   </p><p>As alsway, kudos and comments are welcomed and very much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RED - Hymn For The Missing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Tried to walk together but the night was growing dark,<br/>
thought you were beside me,<br/>
I reached and you were gone</p><p>Where are you now? Are you lost?<br/>
Will I find you again?//

</p><p>‐----------‐------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thanos, still with Stormbreaker embedded in his chest, lifted the Infinity Gauntlet</p><p>“You should- should have gone for the head” he taunted and snapped his thick fingers, Thor shouted in protest but it was too late; a blinding flash spread over Wakanda.</p><p>The Dora Millaje surrounded Proxima and Corvus, now the only surviving members of The Black Order. 
</p><p>With their respective weapons raised the couple looked for an opening to escape but the Wakandan guard held fast with Natasha stepping into the ring to face Thanos’ allies</p><p>“Want to surrender or shall we just kill you now?” she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Proxima’s lip curled in disgust, she was about to retort but upon seeing Thanos in the distance with his arm raised, her expression changed to one of triumphant relief, only for her expression to quickly fell again when Thanos transported himself away from Wakanda, from Earth.</p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha Romanov

</p><p>“Looks like he’s finished here. Guess he doesn’t need you anymore” she added, emotionlessly.</p><p>Then it started; friends, family and allies where turning to dust before their eyes! Natasha glanced around in shock

 “He did it…” Natasha whispered as members of the Dora Millaje started to vanish as well! </p><p>“He actually did it…” she repeated in distress, even Thanos’ Generals seemed in mild shock, having not known what to expect from the Infinty Stones power.</p><p>Proxima unconsciously reached for her husband’s wrist, his arm, but was met with empty air. Proxima frowned and turned…Corvus was staring at his hand remaining hand; flecks of ash that had once been his physical form caught in the wind.</p><p>Proxima’s eyes widened and she darted forward as Corvus collapsed to one knee, dropping his disintegrating glaive in the process, Proxima didn’t bother hiding her concern as her gaze flitted over her husband’s form

</p><p>
 “wh-What’s happening- No…” she murmured under her breath as he  grasped Corvus’ shoulder tightly 

</p><p>

“NO! no, no…” she repeated, wide eyed and frantic,</p><p>

 With an apologetic expression Corvus lifted a clawed hand and gripped her wrist before he, like their enemies, became dust.</p><p>Had Natasha not been more concerned with the whereabouts of her friends, those that had survived, if any of them had, then she might have grinned at the irony, instead she addressed a frantic Proxima with a cold tone
</p><p>

 “Thanos got what he wanted. What you helped him do – the destruction of all life in the Universe, no exceptions” Natasha took a step forward.</p><p>

  Black Widows' words made Proxima turn sharply with a feral rage that made her visibly shake.
</p><p>Nat lunged for her and Proxima prepared to meet her end.  Thanos was gone, the rest of the Order gone, Corvus…gone…what was the point in fighting anymore?</p><p>Her own end never came.</p><p>Proxima sat in the far corner of her cell within the Avengers Facility, leaning against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest. 
</p><p>Nat slammed the two way drawer closed and took away the tray of food that had been left there overnight, this was the third day in a row the food had been left untouched 

</p><p>

“If you’re just going to waste what we give you we can just stop altogether” the dyed-blond Terran said, her tone void of emotion.</p><p>Proxima turned her fiery gaze on Natasha 
</p><p>“Then why don’t you?” she challenged,</p><p>she’d known hunger in her youth, before Thanos, before the Order so the empty ach in her stomach? It was nothing compared to the raw pain burning in her chest and the sting of tears she fought to keep in check. 
</p><p>

‘One of Thanos first rules; never show your emotions, your weaknesses, least of all in front of your enemies’ she reminded herself.</p><p>Natasha joined her remaining friends on the floor above, Rhodey, Bruce, Steve, Rocket, Thor and Bucky were among those to survive, with Okoye who of course remained in Wakanda with her people.

</p><p>

 Reports of those who had disintegrated came in a constant flow on the multiple screens in front of them. </p><p>A week passed with no change in Proxima’s behaviour and Steve, who mostly stayed quiet rather than verbally interact with her when he brought food to her, broke the cold silence angrily 
</p><p>“You think you’re the only one who’s last someone? We all have, only difference is you actively helped Thanos get those stones. You tried to kill some my closest friends just to get the Mind Stone and every day we get reports of more friends we’ve lost.” Steve added harshly.</p><p>Proxima got to her feet, marching over to stand before Steve, only the indestructible glass between them
</p><p>

 “Do not speak as if you know anything about what I have lost, Terran, you lost friends? I have lost my home, the master I served loyally and faithfully has abandoned me here without a second thought…the only family I’ve ever truly known is gone…” she snarled.
</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows rose</p><p>“What would you know about family?” he said before walking away.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>For almost three weeks Proxima refused to eat, she was becoming thin and lethargic, and each day Steve found it harder to ignore 
</p><p>“Not eating isn’t going to change anything, it isn't going to bring your friend back” he found himself saying.</p><p>

 And  just the second time since her imprisonment, Proxima spoke 

</p><p>Husband” she corrected spitefully, tired of no one getting it right, her voice rough from lack of use.</p><p>Surprised by the fact that she had answered him Steve paused 

</p><p>“What?” he asked</p><p>Proxima sighed sharply, accepting that losing her temper wasn’t going to get her anywhere</p><p>

 “Corvus. Was. My. Husband” she clarified spitefully

</p><p>

“I trust the concept of marriage or some form of partnership between lovers exists here on Terra?” she retorted, she was too tired to put any real insult or malice into her tone.</p><p>Steve frowned slightly 
</p><p>“Yes we have marriage here.” he confirmed sharply,</p><p>Steve remained ridged, his tone guarded as he addressed the female who had served Thanos. 
</p><p>

 He’d fought her and her husband briefly in Edinburgh, he recalled how Proxima had reacted when Natasha had stabbed the latter in the gut with her spear, her reaction had been furious and immediate.</p><p>But when she’d been defeated and kicked to the ground she had rolled to her hands and knees and crawled to her partner’s side, shielding his body with hers. 
</p><p>Steve hadn’t thought anything of it before but now the idea of the male creature being her husband made sense.</p><p> Proxima sneered as she looked at the human 

</p><p>“You think I refuse to eat because I think it will bring him back, that it will change anything? A servant of Thanos being that naïve” she scoffed with a soft shake of her head</p><p>“You’re wrong” she said
</p><p>Steve gave her an expectant look</p><p>“Educate me then” he answered</p><p>Proxima huffed impatiently</p><p>“Why should I bother to eat when you and your companions are most likely going to kill me anyway? I fail to see why you have kept me alive this long” she added.</p><p>Steve stepped closer to the cell “Frankly we almost forgot you were here” Steve snapped angrily,</p><p>“You’re the least of our problems right now. We’re all mourning the people we lost. Besides it’s Thanos we want” he said before turning to leave.</p><p>Then, days later it happened. Carol, also called Captain Marvel, had found Tony Stark and Nebula, adrift in space  and on the verge of dying. 
</p><p>

She brought them back to Earth and Tony was relieved to find at least some of his friends survived, and Nebula found Rocket, the two mourned silently together for the Guardians that hadn’t made it.<br/>
</p><p>While arguing with Steve, Tony suddenly collapsed and was taken away to get the medical care and rest he was so in need of, meanwhile Nebula promptly took the opportunity to slip down to the lower level of the facility.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Are you alone, are you afraid?</p><p>Are you searching for me?/</p><p>Why did you go? I had to stay<br/>
Now I'm reaching for you<br/>
Will you wait? Will you wait?<br/>
Will I see you again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nebula forces Proxima to come to terms with the wway things truly were under Thanos' command. And The Avengers are given a chance to make things right</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pulled away to face the pain<br/>
I close my eyes and drift away<br/>
Over the fear that I will never find<br/>
A way to heal my soul<br/>
And I will wander 'til the end of time<br/>
Torn away from you</p><p>                                                             -------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> 
</p><p> “You look awful"  Nebula rasped as soon as she’d stepped inside the cell.

</p><p>Her pitch black eyes looked over Proxima with disinterest</p><p>“The Terrans said you’re not eating” she added, crossing her cybernetic arm over her organic one</p><p>“They told me about Corvus. You constantly brushed me off growing up, but I listened, and I learned, so I know you better than you think. The only time you let your emotion get the better of you is if anything happened to Corvus so I know this is because he’s gone.” she added.</p><p>Proxima flinched at the utterance of her partners name; she hadn’t even let herself say his name since he’d disintegrated before her eyes.

</p><p>

 Nebula continued 

</p><p>“Thanos could have spared him, or maybe brought him back. He could have taken you with him but he didn’t.”</p><p> Proxima got to her feet, standing a few inches taller than her former ‘sibling’ glairing down at her with just a few inches between them and for the first time, Nebula didn’t cower.<br/>
</p><p>She tilted her head and met Proxima’s gaze fiercely</p><p>“I am not afraid of you anymore, Proxima. There is nothing you can take from me that I have not lost already” she added,</p><p>Nebula cybernetic arm clicked in agitation as she continued</p><p>“Gamora is gone. Because of him, he traded her life for the soul stone” she snarled

</p><p>Proxima’s hesitated, she’d had no idea. Thanos had really…sacrificed his precious ‘little one’ for the stone?</p><p>Nebula saw Proxima’s expression change</p><p>“That’s right." she continued,</p><p>"Thanos was given the choice of her life or the stone, on Vormir. He chose the stone.” She stated, clenching her fist.</p><p>She hated Thanos more than she ever had in her life and couldn’t understand how Proxima could still remain loyal after everything Thanos is had done.</p><p>Yet Nebula wasn’t done with Proxima just yet

</p><p>“Thanos never cared for you, he didn’t care for any of us. No matter what we did, no matter how loyal we were. He said we were family but how many times did Thanos turn you against Corvus during training or him against you?"
</p><p>Proximas' fists clenched, she didnt want to think on it, but from this small gesture, Nebula knew she had her former 'Siblings' attention</p><p>"Thanos said it was to make sure you could separate your personal feelings so that it wouldn’t interfere with your serving him. And he enjoyed it” Nebula stressed</p><p>Proxima’s harsh expression faltered; she remembered; vividly. How she and Corvus had figuratively and quite literally torn strips out of each other during training, it was especially brutal when Thanos watched; they couldn’t let themselves be seen as weak or hesitant. 
</p><p>

They’d drawn blood,  broken bones, dislocated joints…all of it, before and after they’d fallen in love and eventually gotten married.</p><p>Nebula saw the look of reflection that passed across Proxima’s face
</p><p>

 “He enjoyed putting that strain on your marriage. Gamora, she was the only one I considered my sister. Thanos took that away from me, every time he forced us to fight the more I resented her. Thanos would have done the same to you, he would have let it break you both apart.” </p><p>Proxima broke her gaze from her Nebula, taking a small step back. 
</p><p>Nebula nodded once; knowing Proxima had no argument against any of what she’s just said. </p><p> </p><p>Nebula cybernetic arm clicked in agitation</p><p>She’d won; but for some reason, Nebula found no joy in it.</p><p>after a few moments of silence, surprising even herself, Nebula reached a tentative hand for Proxima’s shoulder, who promptly hit it away and shoved Nebula against the wall violently</p><p>“Don’t. Presume. To. Touch. Me!” she snarled threateningly.</p><p> But Nebula, who truly wasn’t afraid of Proxima any longer, shoved right back and Proxima’s head snapped down to one side when Nebula back-handed her across the cheek with her bionic arm. 
</p><p>Proxima wiped away the smear of blue blood that exploded from her lower lip.</p><p>Nebula looked at Proxima with an expression nearing disgust

</p><p>“For all that Thanos took from us, he rarely gave anything worthwhile back. He took Gamora from her family and her home, he took my limbs and my brain from me, and your husband, the only person you trusted to know you, the real you, the only person you loved more than serving the Order…Thanos took that from you.” She finished,</p><p>She could see the range emotions flashing across Proxima’s features, her eyes being the most expressive of any part of her; rage, offense, denial…and finally realization and acceptance. Nebula took this as her cue to leave.</p><p>Proxima started to pace erratically. 

</p><p>She was beginning to see that Nebula was right; like the rest of the Order she, Proxima, had followed Thanos in almost blind subservience, numbing herself against the idea that her loyalty was in fact only meaningful when Thanos deemed it so, and choosing not to acknowledge what Thanos’ plans and actions could cost her and now it was too late.</p><p>Proxima had once been one of his most loyal Generals, second only to Ebony Maw, now she was abandoned without a second thought, alone. And her husband was…finally it all became too much, all of her anger and fear, the disbelief and her grief.
</p><p>An entire month of pent up emotions were released and Proxima Midnight dropped to her knees’ fingers digging into her scalp violently and a low keening howl emitted from her throat.</p><p>Two floors above where Proxima was being kept Nebula, Bucky, Steve and Natasha were stood in front of the monitor that displayed the video and audio feed from the security camera in the cell. Natasha crossed her arms 

</p><p>“Give the girl a Grammy that’s one hell of an act” Nat mocked, Steve and Bucky glanced at each other,</p><p>“I don’t know…” Bucky started, looking back to the monitor, not entirely convinced that what they were witnessing was anything but real.</p><p>Nebula shook her head

</p><p>“No. The Black Order was merciless, sadistic but Corvus and Proxima…they cared for each other, I grew up around them, I saw how they were with each other. This is no act. Her grief for what she’s lost because of Thanos is as real as yours or mine” she corrected.</p><p>The team where preparing for their journey to space – they had pinpointed Thanos’ location at last, in the hope that they would be able to get the gauntlet and use the stones to reverse the effects of the Snap everyone was eager to get going but on edge at the same time. </p><p>Due to the limited amount of space on the ship however, Bucky remained behind, someone was required to stay to ensure Proxima Midnight did not attempt to break out, though the possibility was slim, one simply had to take note of her dejected body language, the depressed air about her, to realize she barely had any fight left in her, let alone enough to attempt an escape.</p><p>But the next morning when he brought a tray down to the cell, Bucky approached to find Proxima leaning against the wall, clearly frustrated and rubbing at left her arm 
</p><p>“erm, you alright?” he questioned, after observing her display of grief a few days ago he couldn’t help but feel a small amount of pity for the female, he didn’t want to feel badly for her but Nebula was right in a way, she may have been an enemy once but Proxima was not so different than the rest of them now.</p><p>Proxima frowned in his direction 

</p><p>“Do I look it?” she snapped, cursing in her native language of Rheanarian she began to claw at her arm harshly.</p><p>Bucky stood just inches from the glass</p><p> In an effort to stop herself from clawing at her arm Proxima moved her hand away, flexing her fingers repeatedly
</p><p>“I need healing gel or whatever Terran equivalent you have” she said quickly, unused to asking for help, tugging the sleeve of her suit up to the elbow to reveal the scars covering her arm, healed and faded with time but red and raw.<br/>
</p><p>Bucky took in the sight for a moment 

</p><p>

“Jeez” he muttered

</p><p>

 “Hold on.” he moved to the stair way again. 

</p><p>

Proxima half expected him not to return but not five minutes later the two-way draw swiftly opened and closed, she crawled closer to open it, finding a tube of medical cream.</p><p>She searched the Terran soldiers’ face for any hint of deception, sensing her wariness Bucky crouched before her 

</p><p>“It’s made exactly for helping with scars like that, it’ll stop it itching so bad. I know how it feels” he assured, lifting his metal, bionic arm.</p><p>Proxima would typically have been far more hesitant but the pain was becoming worse so she applied a generous amount to her bare arm, paying Bucky no mind as he watched with an emphatic expression.</p><p>Proxima heard the ship return. The amount of time she waited for any news already told her it wasn’t good. 
</p><p>Now Nebula stood before her, shaking her head with a sorrowful expression. Proxima didn’t need to be told, it hadn’t worked. Nothing had changed.</p><p>The disappointment dropped to her gut like a burning meteor.

</p><p>

 Despite holding her stoic expression for a moment, Proxima’s face crumbled as she hung her head, dark blue hair curtaining her face as she hung her head, curling her arms around herself. 

</p><p>


Nebula turned to walk away, stopping to look over her shoulder at the last moment “We don’t just have to be what Thanos made us into. We can be more than that.” she rasped, finally leaving Proxima alone.<br/>
------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>// Sweet sleep my dark angel </p><p>

Deliver us from sorrow's hold Over my heart</p><p>

I can't go on living this way</p><p>

But I can't go back the way I came</p><p>

Chained to this fear that I will never find A way</p><p>

to heal my soul</p><p>

And I will wander 'til the end of time </p><p>

Half-alive without you.  My heart is broken//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song used;  My Heart is Broken – Evanescence</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FIVE YEARS LATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five years after the Avengers failed attempt at taking the Infinty Stones from Thanos, Proxima, like many that survived, still struggles to deal with what she lost. But she's grateful for what she has now gained. For the first time she has...friends. People that seem to truly understand what such loss feels like.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song; Memories - Within Temptation<br/>Apoligies for the larger amount of lyrics used this song was jut oo perfect to narrow down any more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world you tried<br/>
Not leaving me alone behind.</p><p>There's no other way.<br/>
I prayed to the gods let him stay.</p><p>The memories ease the pain inside,<br/>
Now I know why.</p><p>All of my memories keep you near.<br/>
In silent moments imagine you here.</p><p>All of my memories keep you near.<br/>
Your silent whispers, silent tears.</p><p>Made me promise I'd try<br/>
To find my way back in this life.</p><p>I hope there is a way<br/>
To give me a sign you're OK.</p><p>Reminds me again it's worth it all<br/>
So I can go on.</p><p>All of my memories keep you near.<br/>
In silent moments imagine you here.<br/>
All of my memories keep you near.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After cutting off her holographic call with Rhodey, Okoye, Carol Danvers, Nebula and Rocket, Natasha slumped in her seat, looking up when a plate containing a peanut butter sandwich was set in front of her and Proxima Midnight sat on the arm of a chair a few feet opposite the former Russian assassin 
</p><p>“It’s the best I can do for now I’m afraid” the alien female admitted, clasping a mug of in her hands.</p><p>Nat smirked.  Since finding out Clint and his family had been taken by the Snap she’d struggled to find much to smile about, but Proxima’s dry, sarcastic, often dark sense of humour was often successful.</p><p>It might have been an odd scene five or six years ago but Proxima had slowly become a contributing member of the Avengers team! It had taken a long time for the foundations of trust to be laid out.</p><p>Proxima was still firm in her belief that, at the time she had thought she was doing the right thing by serving Thanos; he had saved her from a very different sort of life. 
</p><p>And, had she not joined the Black Order, she would never have met Corvus, and nothing in the universe could ever make her regret that.</p><p>Natasha seemed to accept this with remarkable ease, insisting that they all ‘had red on their ledgers’ as she had phrased it, it was Proxima’s actions in the present that mattered now. </p><p>And so, the once feared General of Thanos was allowed to leave her cell and occupy a spare room within the facility. Even if her culinary abilities left a lot to be desired most of the time
</p><p>

“My husband was far better at preparing meals than I” she shrugged.

</p><p>Natasha picked up the sandwich

</p><p>
 “By the way, Rocket wants to know if your armour is up for sale yet” she asked dryly,</p><p>DProxima rolled her head slightly 

</p><p>

“Tell him not on his life” she answered as Natasha took a bite of her food.<br/>
</p><p>“You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you two seem pretty miserable already” 
</p><p>the two women looked up to find Steve, standing beside one of the bookshelves. 
</p><p>

Proxima nodded in his direction</p><p>“Captain Rogers” she greeted, Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled “It’s been five years when are you going to start calling me Steve?” he questioned, exchanging a quick hand shake with Proxima before sitting at the desk opposite Natasha.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima smirked
</p><p>

 “When I’m able to understand the meaning behind the strange monikers Terran parents assign their children” she joked, lifting the mug in her hands to her lips and taking a sip of her coffee.<br/>
</p><p>She’d had to adapt to Terran cuisine and customs out of necessity but black coffee had quickly become a favourite beverage of hers. 
</p><p>

She’d even taken to wearing Terran clothing! She currently wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, she was a solid few inches taller than even the tallest Terran woman, but it was remarkable what one could find on the ‘Inter-net’ as Proxima phrased it.<br/>
</p><p>In response to Proxima’s comment Natasha a dry laugh 
</p><p>

“yeah cause Proxima Midnight is not a mouthful at all” she mocked sarcastically, receiving a middle finger from the navy haired female as she sipped at her drink. </p><p>After a moment Proxima got to her feet, offering an amused smirk in Natasha’s direction and went to the kitchen, as she rinsed out the now empty mug she overheard Natasha and Steve conversing from the other room<br/>
</p><p>“There are fewer ships, cleaner water”<br/>
</p><p>“You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side, I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich” Natasha said jokingly<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, Force of habit” Steve laughed.<br/>
</p><p>


Proxima called out in response
</p><p>

 “I worked hard on that, that’s the last time I try to do something nice for you!” referring to her attempt at making the peanut butter sandwich.</p><p><br/>
Natasha and Steve laughed and Steve turned to Nat once more, the mood suddenly turning serious, more sombre

</p><p>“Anything on Bucky yet?” he asked, his friend had disappeared after the failed attempt at gaining the infinity stones from Thanos five years previously.<br/>
</p><p>Natasha sighed reservedly, leaning forward
</p><p>“yeah but you’re not gonna like it. He’s gone rogue, last seen in Mexico after painting the walls with the blood of some cartel owners” she relayed what Rhodey had told her minutes before Steve had arrived.</p><p>Steve looked down, saddened that his once compassionate friend had turned into something entirely different.
</p><p>“You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us” he said.<br/>
</p><p>Natasha blinked, suddenly deep in thought</p><p>“I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better” Black Widow’s voice became choked with emotion.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima felt her chest tighten, Romanov’s words resonated with her with an accuracy that almost hurt; they mirrored the feelings she’d once had when she’d first joined the Order, after Thanos had found her.<br/>
</p><p>The two humans hadn’t realized Proxima had been listening in the doorway until the female strode from the room and made her way to a door to the left, Nat and Steve exchanged glances 

</p><p>“How’s she been?” Steve asked quietly, Natasha’s speech had subdued the mood.<br/>
</p><p>Natasha shrugged

</p><p>“You were right. In…in a lot of ways she’s just like us. She has good days and bad ones” she answered,</p><p>Steve glanced to the door where Proxima had exited, he knew exactly where he would find the reforming alien.<br/>
</p><p>

Up on the flat concrete roof, Proxima gave a deep inhale, taking in the cool night air as she stood on the roof of the facility, the air, indeed cleaner and less polluted than it had been five years ago, blew her hair back away from her face. 

</p><p>Here, under the night sky, beneath distant, flickering stars, it was like the Observation dome she aboard the Sanctuary 2. Here, it was easy to lose herself in the memories she held closest to her heart.</p><p>While she was still very much the hardened Warrior she had been trained to be under Thanos' guidance, something inside had changed, maybe not softened but she certainly wasnt entirely the same person she had been five years ago.</p><p>Five years. It almost didn't seem plausible.</p><p>She had lived five years with her husband gone. Five years with that gaping, empty hole in her chest.  It hurt more on some days than it did others, but it was always there: the pain of his absence, it was constant and never ending.</p><p>

She wasn’t surprised when she heard Steve approached.<br/>
</p><p>Still looking out at the horizon she spoke before he did 

</p><p>“You’re wondering why I come here so often” she said, this was not a question.<br/>
</p><p>Steve looked out at the lawn of the facility, lit by a handful of solar powered lights, and Proxima continued 
</p><p>“Before Thanos found me I was kept in a cell beneath the palace fighting pit on a planet called Sakkaar, for over tw yearsI didn’t see daylight, the night sky or anything to do with the outdoors. Thanos’ warship, the Sanctuary 2, became my home, but even after that I hated being inside for long periods of time."

She fitted with her hands 

</p><p>

"When we were given respite, we would travel away from the Sanctuary” she paused,<br/>
</p><p>Steve didn’t need to ask who ‘we’ meant, Proxima hadn’t been able to mention her husband by name since the Avengers had returned from their failed attempt at retrieving the Infinity Stones.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima continued 
</p><p>“We would find some nearby planet where we could be outdoors. He’d seen so much more of the universe than I had" she smiled and shook her head fondly at the memory
</p><p>

"He would always find somewhere different for us to explore, he always knew exactly what would hold my interest, or make me smile, only he ever saw that side of me.” Proxima explained with a faint, sad smile.<br/>
</p><p>Steve’s gaze had left the front lawn to watch as Proxima pulled something from the collar of her shirt, a pendant similar to a soldiers dog-tag hung from a chain around her neck, 

</p><p>“He er…” Proxima hesitated</p><p>“my husband-” her voice wavered</p><p>“He promised that when Thanos’ mission was done and he’d retired to The Garden, we were going to…travel, he would show me every planet, everything the galaxy had to offer” she admitted, it had been their plan, a promise between Corvus and herself.<br/>
</p><p>“I told you that My husbands’ glaive gave him the ability to regenerate, healing any wound any injury. But every time something happened I couldn’t help but worry, every time I had to watch him die I feared he wouldn’t come back. He did of course but…this time…” 
</p><p>Proxima shrugged heavily and with a shaking hand slipped the chain from around her neck.<br/>
</p><p>She held the pendant flat in her palm with her thumb brushing over the engravings, looking at it as though it where the most precious thing in the world to her.
</p><p>

 She held out her hand so that Steve could see the words engraved there; /‘I am his, and He is mine’/  was written on one side.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima let herself smile just a little
</p><p>“The words were part of our wedding vows. “I am hers, and she is mine” was written on his” Proxima added,</p><p>she closed her palm, holding the pendant tightly in her hand “On my planet, where I was born, it’s a custom to have your partners name engraved on the other side as well, so that should one of you die anyone that finds the body will know who to return them to.” she said,</p><p>“But, working for Thanos; our missions took us to the farthest corners of the galaxy and there was a bounty on every one of us, the likelihood of anyone bothering to return our bodies for any reason other than a sick joke so it hardly seemed practical.” she explained.<br/>
</p><p>Steve had never imagined relating to someone who had once been seen as an enemy, but he found himself reaching into his pocket and taking out the photograph of Peggy he kept. 
</p><p>

He showed it to Proxima
</p><p>“I told you about how I got here? The shield, the Avengers…” he gestured slightly.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima nodded scanning the black and white photograph in Steve’s’ hand, nodded 
</p><p>“You volunteered for it. In the hope that it would help your country win during a time of war” she surmised, recalling the tale Steve had told her.<br/>
</p><p>the soldier nodded and proceeded to explain how he’d crashed the plan, along with the tesseract and himself, he recounted the last conversation he’d had with Peggy before he’d crashed, only to wake and find out the war had been won…fifty years ago

</p><p>“It took a while but I found her again” he continued in a subdued manner</p><p>“But er…she died, few years ago, before Thanos.” he finished, tucking away the photograph.</p><p>“And now with Bucky gone too…it’s like, I’ve lost the two most important people in my life twice” he added flatly.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima offered an understanding look, returning the chain around her neck and tucking it away under the protection of her clothing. Wincing suddenly, she flexed the fingers of her left wrist, rubbing the top of her arm.</p><p>Steve gave her a sympathetic glance
</p><p>“Feels like its happing all over again, right?” he asked</p><p>“What?” she questioned, with more force than she’d meant to, Steve gestured with one hand</p><p>“Your arm, whatever happened to you must have been pretty traumatic, I know phantom pain when I see it.”</p><p>Proxima nodded, 

</p><p>“Your friend, Barns, he said something similar – he gave me something for it; it helped." she said,</p><p>she hadn't had much interaction with the dark haired Terran beyond that but she knew how badly his sudden disappearance had hurt Steve, just as much as he disapproved of his friends actions' violently murdering those he claimed should have been taken by the Snap when other, innocent people where gone.</p><p>Proxima added 
</p><p>"He seemed…decent enough, for a Terran” she joked, chuckling but her arm began to ach more persistently, cutting her off.  Steve watched as she rolled up the cuff of her jacket to rub the skin.</p><p>“Those look like burns” he commented,

</p><p>cautiously Proxima nodded</p><p>“It isn’t just my arm, my leg is also…the muscle and skin tissue is damaged. It’s why I wore armour, to keep them protected. A mission for Thanos, it went…badly, we were trapped in a burning building. I was trapped under a burning pillar…” she explained briefly</p><p>Steve frowned, imagining the horrific experience 
</p><p>“How’d you get out?” he asked,</p><p>Her answer was simple, spoken to the stretch of lawn in the distance, them, her scarred to lip twitched into a small smile</p><p>“Corvus” she whispered</p><p>The females burnt orange eyes seemed brighter in the darkness, and Steve could clearly see that forcing herself to utter her husbands' name for the first time in five years brought a great deal of pain, yet she smiled softly even so.</p><p>A moment later Natasha was calling from the stair-well leading to the roof; she was saying something about a man at the front gates calling himself Ant-man. Proxima stood, moving towards the door before she glanced back when Steve didn’t follow

</p><p>“Coming…Steve Rogers?” she asked, Steve looked up in surprise “Yeah.” He answered, getting to his feet.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p><p>Together in all these memories<br/>
I see your smile.<br/>
All the memories I hold dear.<br/>
Darling, you know I will love you<br/>
'Til the end of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Second Chance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the appearance Scott Lang aka Ant-man he bring with him the second chance our heros need to make things right, maybe they really could correct Thanos' devastation. But they will need all the help they can get.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song; Rise - State of Mine cover vers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I won't just survive<br/>
oh. You will see me thrive<br/>
can't write my story<br/>
I'm beyond the archetype<br/>
I won't just conform<br/>
no matter how you shake my core</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>   

No-one was sure whether to believe it when Scott Lang, aka Ant-man appeared claiming to have been trapped in the quantum realm and that said realm could possibly be modified and used to correct the decimation of the Snap and effectively proving the possibility of time travel! </p><p>Scott, Steve and Proxima found Tony, hoping to recruit his help with Scott Lang’s’…time heist. 
</p><p>“We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back” Proxima surmised,</p><p>Tony shrugged “Or screw it up worse than he already has, right, Maleficent 50% off?” he countered,</p><p>Proxima rolled her eyes at the nickname while Steve answered</p><p>“I don't believe we would” he said.</p><p>Proxima shook her head in agitation as her companions argued, why was Tony so reluctant to even TRY? Then she saw the child; clearly Tony’s daughter, peaking from around the corner in the hallway. She could only have been around three or four years old to Proxima’s eye with long brown hair and a mischievous smile. </p><p>During her time as part of Thanos army Proxima had been fitted with an implant to prevent pregnancy, after she and Corvus had married they had talked of the subject of children, more than once, but they agreed that they could speak about it properly after Thanos acquired the Infinity stones. Now they couldn’t even do that. </p><p>Proxima offered the child, what she hoped, was a soft smile and the child giggled and ducked back around the corner. Proxima’s attention was drawn back to the conversation between Tony and Scott as they continued to argue </p><p>“I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back, to bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even...” 
</p><p>

he was cut off when Tony gestured insistently</p><p> “That's right, Scott, I won't even. I got a kid.” He stated

</p><p>Morgan suddenly came running into her father’s arms</p><p>“Mommy told me to come and save you” she said

</p><p>Tony hugged his little girl, kissing her cheek</p><p>

“Good job. I'm saved” he said, turning to Steve, Proxima and Scott

</p><p>

 “I wish you'd come here to ask me something else, anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys…” he said sincerely.</p><p> Morgan pushed a section of hair away from her face as she looked to the trio, especially Proxima, with interest. 
</p><p>Steve stepped forward
</p><p>

 “Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance” he all but pleaded but Tony remained firm “Cap, I can't roll the dice again, I got my second chance.”</p><p>And that was it. There was no way they were going to convince Tony to help, with no other choice the group decided to return to the facility.</p><p>During the drive back Steve and Proxima sat in the back-seats while Nat and Scott occupied the front seats with the former driving. Her three allies discussed Tony and his reasons for refusing to help and Proxima stared out of the window, disheartened like the rest, they needed all the assistance they could get, and without Tonys' help it was unlikely that they would succeed in their...time heist.
</p><p>


“He has too much to lose…whatever we had to lose has already been taken. Therefore we have nothing more to lose.” She pitched in distantly. </p><p>Steve and Natasha glanced at her but she ignored them, returning her gaze to the trees and mountains that rushed by in a blur, single tear fell from her eye.

</p><p>

 She had brought the chain that hung around her neck out from under her shirt and toyed with it absently as the rest of the journey home was made in silence. </p><p>Natasha and Scott left to meet with Dr. Banner in the city, in desperate hope that he would be able to and agree to help. Since she was physically so different from Terrans it was best for Proxima to remain at the Avengers facility. </p><p>But not two hours after arriving back she was surprised to find Steve throwing items into a bag
</p><p>“You’re going after your friend” she stated, feeling a coil of tension at the thought of her closest ally within the Avengers leaving so suddenly.</p><p>Steve glanced at her “You going to try and stop me?” he asked, without malice.</p><p>  Proxima shook her head 

</p><p>“What right do I have to do that? Just...come back soon, we need all the help we can get with Lang’s…time heist” she replied,</p><p>Steve nodded
</p><p>

“If I can get Bucky to come back, it’ll mean more numbers. And he’s been doing this too long now, it’s only going to get worse if I don’t stop him.” He added.
</p><p>

He offered a hand  to Proxima who took it in a firm hand shake. With that, Steve left to finally find Bucky and bring him back.</p><p>With an efficient stride in her step Proxima approached the console used to communicate with Okoye in Wakanda, or Carol, Rocket and Nebula in space, Proxima hesitated for a moment but after pressing the necessary button the channel for the remaining Guardians began to ring. </p><p>Nebula picked up shortly after, not entirely surprised to find Proxima rather than Natasha “what is it?” the mechanically enhance Luphomoid asked,</p><p> Proxima felt tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall “You need to come back, we think we can do it. Fix what Thanos did, bring everyone back! But we need more of us.” Proxima explained briefly and Nebula stared with a shocked expression.   Could there really be second chance?

</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When the fire's at my feet again<br/>and the vultures all start circling<br/>they're whispering You're out of time<br/>but still I rise</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Practise Runs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our group of heroes continues to expand, and testing out Scott's Time Travel theory is put to the test...at Scott's expense</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song used ; Have a Nice Day - Bon Jovi</p><p>not sure if it really fits but its a great song and I needed something more upbeat and light hearted for this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto,<br/>
That gets me through the night,<br/>
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to.<br/>
I'm gonna live my life.<br/>
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,<br/>
Standing on the ledge I show the wind how to fly.<br/>
When the world gets in my face,<br/>
I say,   "Have a nice day!’<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Bruce agreed to assist with the Time heist and the next day Steve returned with Bucky who was currently somewhere in the facility being brought up to speed with their plan.<br/>
</p><p>


Meanwhile Bruce, now larger and greener as his Hulk counterpart had become a permanent part of his appearance, was fiddling with buttons on a panel. Scott had parked his van with the door open to reveal the Quantum Tunnel. 

</p><p>

Proxima sat on a large steel storage crate, elbows resting on her knees and leaning forward in anticipation, and Steve stood between her and Bruce who said
</p><p>

 “Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one.”</p><p>Natasha spoke up after glancing at the panel   “emergency generators are on standby”



</p><p>

 Bruce nodded once 


</p><p>


“Good. 'Cause, I don't wanna lose Tiny here in the 1950's” he gestured to Scott while Proxima and Steve gave Bruce a panicked look while Scott called out
</p><p>

 “Excuse me?” </p><p>Proxima looked up “He's attempting to be humorous” only to turn back to Bruce who assured Scott he had indeed been joking and went back to looking over the large panel before them.

</p><p>

 Natasha wasn’t so certain 
</p><p>

“You were kidding, right?” she hissed to Banner with a casual expression, out of Scotts hearing.</p><p> Bruce shrugged, keeping his reply equally as quiet


</p><p>

 “I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here, either it's all a joke, or none of it is!” he whispered, calling out to Scott once things were ready

</p><p>

 “Scott, I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?” he asked.
</p><p>Scott waved a hand</p><p>


 “perfectly not confusing” he assured. At the touch of a button Scott had disappeared into the Quantum Tunnel<br/>
3... 2... 1! </p><p>Bruce pressed the button to bring Scott back only a teenager appeared, wearing Ant-man’s suit!
</p><p>

 The teen looked himself over 

</p><p>

“Uh, guys? This...this doesn't feel right!” Scott called out worriedly.</p><p>Proxima muttered to herself in Rheanarian, the language spoken on her home world. Natasha and Bruce simply stared.<br/>
</p><p>


Teen Scott was promptly sucked in back into the quantum tunnel, and after a second another version of Scott returned. But it was still not the correct version.
</p><p>


 “Ow! My back!” the far older version of Scott complained.</p><p> Proxima slapped her forehead into her palm, and the very old version of Scott was also hastily returned. Bruce tapped a few buttons on the console and a third version of Scott emerged. 
</p><p>


Once again, it was far from the version they wanted</p><p>“It's a baby” Steve declared with complete sincerity, Proxima stared at Bruce who shrugged defensively 
</p><p>


“It's Scott!” he said,</p><p> Proxima pointed to the infant Ant-man

</p><p>

 “As a baby!” she argued in disbelief.

</p><p>“He’ll grow!” Bruce argued back.</p><p>

Proxima opened her mouth but Steve intervened before their bickering could escalate</p><p> “Bring Scott back” he demanded. 
</p><p>


Bruce motioned to Proxima Midnight
</p><p>


 “When I tell you to kill the power, you kill it.” he directed

After a second or two he gave the order and Proxima pulled down on the switch, causing everything to shut down. </p><p>And finally, out of the Quantum Realm, the regular, adult version of Scott staggered out, looking uncomfortable 
</p><p>


“Somebody peed in my pants. But I-I have no idea if it was the "baby" me or the "old" me...Or just "me" me” he added, though he apparently went ignored. </p><p>Bruce held up his hands in victory 
</p><p>

“Time travel!” he grinned
</p><p>


 Steve stared at him before walking away, leaving Bruce to look to Proxima expectantly, earning only a glare and  a small shake of her head.

</p><p>

Bruce shrugged innocently 
</p><p>


“What? Come on guys this is a win! An absolute win…!” Bruce insisted. </p><p>Outside however, Steve stood staring out at the distance; Proxima Midnight stepped up to stand beside him.
</p><p>


 It was Proxima who spoke first 

</p><p>


“You’re having doubts” she guessed,<br/>
</p><p>

Steve sighed heavily 

</p><p>

“What if Tony’s right? What if we try and all we do is make things worse?” he said, starting to look desperate but Proxima remained calm, almost stoic

</p><p>

 “It is as you said, I don’t think we could. It just…can’t be possible, to make this situation worse. I mean, what is worse? Decimating all of life in the universe instead of half?"


Her amber eyes sifted very slightly 
</p><p>

"Would that be so bad? If there’s a possibility of bringing everyone back there’s the possibility that they are somewhere, in a physical sense, in another realm."


Proxima leant against the large white pillar to her left
</p><p>

 "If we were all turned to ash like the others at least perhaps, we would end up in the same place and be reunited with the ones we lost. At least it would be something.” she speculated<br/>
</p><p>


.<br/>
Steve understood her meaning; Proxima had nothing else to lose, therefore she didn’t much care if she lived or died, at least if she were turned to dust like so many others she might be reunited with Corvus Glaive.</p><p> Steve wondered if he shared the sentiment, but then he remembered Bucky, his life-long best friend was still out there.<br/>
</p><p>

He couldn’t think on it for long however because at that moment a car, an Audi R8 was speeding towards them up the driveway.<br/>
</p><p>

The car parked in front of the pair and the window rolled down to reveal Tony Stark. </p><p>"let me guess, he turned into a baby?" he stated<br/>
</p><p>

Proxima looked out across the lawn for a moment "among other things, lets just say, somethings should remain unsaid" she anserwed, watching as Tony  exited the car.</p><p>He reached into the trunk to pull something out; Captain America's Shield. 
</p><p>

He offered it to Steve, who hesitated

</p><p>

 “Tony” he faltered, hesitant to re take his old weapon. </p><p> But Tony remained insistent 

</p><p>

“Please? I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding.” He said with a straight face as he looked between Steve and Proxima, who decided this was not the time to inquire what sledding entailed and why he would allow his infant to do so. </p><p>While Steve took the shield gradually fitting it onto his arm, feeling the weight of it; familiar and comfortable even after so long
</p><p>

 “Thank you, Tony.” He said.

</p><p>

Proxima looked at the weapon with intrigue; Tony noticed this and took something from his pocket

</p><p>

 “Hey, Slipknot member wannabe, here” tossing the box to her. </p><p>Proxima caught and opened it as Tony came to stand in front of her. Inside the box was what looked like a pair of wrist cuffs, about two inches wide, the outer design reminded Proxima of the armour she used to wear over her left arm and right leg.
</p><p>

 Tony took one of the objects, the smaller of the two and offered it to Proxima 
</p><p>


“Go ahead, put it on your wrist.” he told her, Proxima slid the item over her hand.</p><p> Tony reached out and indicated the button on the inside of her wrist


</p><p>

 “hit that” he instructed, frowning Proxima did so and, like the later model Tony’s iron man suit, the bangle whirred to life, gold armour encasing her arm section by section until it reached her shoulder!
</p><p>


 Proxima looked to him in utter surprise, speechless.<br/>
</p><p>


Due to her lack of response Tony shrugged “Hey don’t worry about it. Pep never wears anything I buy her so if you hate it’s whatever-”
</p><p>

 but Proxima interrupted him “Thank you” she said simply, but gratefully.</p><p> In fact she was in mild shock, even though she had gained the trust of the Avengers, and even considered them…friends yet she was taken aback by acts of kindness, ones that<br/>
required no reciprocation. </p><p>Tony pointed to the slightly larger cuff that remained in the box </p><p>


“That ones for your leg too, you had armour on both, right?” he questioned.

</p><p>

Proxima nodded and spoke after a pause, turning her hand to  further examin the advanced peice of armour more 

</p><p>

 “Thanos always spent so much time perfecting Gamora and Nebula, yet he never used any of his resources to help me when I needed it most after my arm was ruined.” she admitted, unable to conceal the resentment in her voice, not towards Nebula or even Gamora but Thanos.</p><p>Tony patted her good arm awkwardly 
</p><p>


“Hey, It’s why he’s never going to win dad of the year, right?” he shrugged, moving passed Steve and Proxima before turning back gesturing to the pairs respective items 

</p><p>

“Will you two keep those a little quiet? Didn't bring them for the whole team...We are getting the whole team, yeah?” he hesitated.
</p>
<p>

 Steve and Proxima glanced at each other with raised brows before looking back at Tony, smirking

</p>
<p>

 “We're working on that” Proxima answered.<br/>
------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Take a look around you. Nothing's what it seems.<br/>
We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams.<br/>
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand<br/>
Of anybody brave enough to take a stand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tempers flair, words are said, and some actions are unforgivable no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Walk Away, Black Veil Brides</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now our lives have changed, I wish that I could heal<br/>
Time has taken love, a darker side revealed<br/>
For every lie begins, with what we used to feel<br/>
Bring my sins under these chains and living' in pain<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Proxima, Tony, Rocket began creating a large platform in preparation for the ‘time heist’.<br/>
Steve had entered not long after, offering assistance since Thor, now possessing dreadlocks and a beer gut, and was meant to be helping but preferred to sit to one side drinking beer.</p><p> Proxima huffed as she put down a large crate of tools before adjusting elastic tie holding her hair in a high pony tail; due to her purposely keeping it trimmed, it was just a few inches longer than it had been five years ago. </p><p>She turned to Thor with an irritated expression</p><p>“A little help wouldn’t hurt” she barked impatiently.</p><p>When she was ignored Proxima scoffed and marched forward, knocking the can of beer from Thors hand with more force than necessary.</p><p>The god of thunder stood to meet Proxima’s angered gaze
</p><p>“You owe me another one of those” he protested in a low but slurred tone.</p><p>  Proxima gave a hollow laugh “or what?” she snarled,

</p><p>her veins suddenly alight with anger, an anger she hadn’t felt in years</p><p>“Look at you”</p><p>

she looked the dread-lock sporting god up and down
</p><p>

 “Pathetic” she snapped,
</p><p>

Tony made a ‘time out’ sign with both hands

</p><p>

 “Ok, enough Horn-zilla, come on Point Break, kiss and make up so we can get back to work…?!” he protested, 

</p><p>

Proxima gesturing at Thor, shaking her head </p><p>


“No, no I’ve had it! He feels guilty, we get it. We all know that, we ALL have guilt but some of us are actually being productive and contributing here.” she glared at Thor</p><p>Steve stepped up to her
</p><p>
 “Ok, hey, come on that’s enough” 
</p><p>

he tried to stop the argument with no success, he put a hand on Proxima’s arm; the muscle wound tight as Proxima continued 
</p><p>

“We’ve all been struggling but we’re doing something about it! Not sitting around moping and drinking and letting everyone else do the work- ”</p><p> Thor cut her off with a sardonic chuckle, looking between her, Rocket and Tony
</p><p>

 “Hold on, hold on, why is she here again?” he pointed a finger at Proxima</p><p>

 “Because she – she was helping him, SHE helped get the stones to Than- to him!” Thor stammered swaying on his feet slightly. </p><p>Rocket swung down from where he had been working on the underside of the platform 

</p><p>

“hey listen Tubby-” he started, but Thor interrupted


</p><p>
 “How do we know you’re not still planning on betraying us? How – how do we know you won’t just go to Thanos in the past and tell him what we’re trying to do?” 

</p><p>

he opened his arms, indicating the platform, the tools and equipment.</p><p>Insulted, Proxima clenched her fist 

</p><p>

“Everyone here knows I was loyal to Thanos, WAS, not any longer! I wouldn’t betray you and you know why. You. Know. WHY!” she screamed, 
</p><p>

She shoved Thor, not quiet with her full strength but close.
</p><p>

 Thor who, even overweight and slightly drunk, took the blow well and recovered instantly, reaching out and grabbing the chain around Proxima’s neck to her fury.<br/>
</p><p>

But Thor spoke before she could “oh, what this? Huh?” he goaded, 
</p><p>

The flat pendant at the end of the chain, inscribed with the vows she and her husband had made so long ago, dangled between them.</p><p>Tony quickly moved forward
</p><p>


 “Ok, ok miss Hawaiian tropic, take it easy just, let her go ok?” he tried to calm Thor, only to be disregarded </p><p>Thor continued, staring at Proxima
</p><p>

 “What you think your friend, lover, husband whatever, you think he was more important to you than, than the Rabbits’ friends?” Thor demanded, indicating a hand to Rocket.
</p><p>

Steve frowned “Thor that’s enough!” he said loudly.</p><p> But Thor continued
</p><p>

 “-or my brother, my people that you helped slaughter, you think they meant any less to me?” he added.
</p><p>

 Proxima grunted indignantly  as she was pushed away, hard. 
</p><p>

She stumbled but remained standing, feeling something at the back of her neck give way.<br/>
</p><p>

“Oh boy” Rocket muttered, </p><p>“Oh man Point Break” Tony shook his head softly.</p><p>All colour drained from Proxima’s skin and Thor looked at his hand in shock; the chain from her neck had broken in two, with the pendant bent and warped in the God of Thunders’ careless grip.
</p><p>

 He dropped the chain to the floor, staggering back
</p><p>

 “I-I, I I’m sorry…” he started quietly.</p><p> Proxima’s legs buckled under her, Steve managed to catch her and lower her to the floor more slowly, feeling her started to shake violently</p><p>“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” she railed at Thor, 
</p><p>

 For a moment she was unable to take her eyes off the broken chain that lay in front of her, but when she lifted her fiery gaze to Thor every muscle in her body became tense, like the wires of a cross-bow aimed and ready to fire.</p><p>Proxima Midnight's emotions had always been so carefully supressed, Corvus being the only one to ever see her in any state of vulnerability or distress and the breaking of her most valued possession, what felt like the last connection she had to her husband, seemed to also break whatever control Proxima had. Her breathing came in heavy, wavering gasps and a sound between a threatening growl and a sob escaped her throat as Steve held onto Proxima tightly, the action not so much an embrace as it was restraint. </p><p>Steve looked to Tony urgenly</p><p>


 “Tony get him out of here” he ordered firmly.
</p><p>There was no telling what Proxima would do in such an emotional state and it wouldn’t be safe for Thor to be around her.</p><p>

Tony grabbed Thor’s shoulder and hauled him to the doors, the grieving god still apologising and stammering. </p><p>Proxima stared, unblinking even as tears created glistening tracks down her cheeks.
</p><p>She repeated her husbands’ name in sorrow, he had been the only she’d ever trusted enough to show her emotions too, but now he was gone…curling tightly against her friends steady fram,e she allowed it to happen. She allowed what remained of her walls and defences to break, letting the two friends that remained in the room with her to see her vulnerable.</p><p>Steve looked to Rocket as Proxima fell apart as the culmination of stress and trauma from the past five years breaking free.

    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>Under your tears everythin's gone, is it too late?<br/>Walk away<br/>Lonely heart will mend, until we know the truth<br/>But if it stays the same, can we make it through?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ready, Aim, Ceasefire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just because you break, doesn't mean you can't get back up again.<br/>Amends are made after Proxima's actions<br/>and the group has enough Pym particles for one test run - Proxima volunteers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Sound the Bugle, Bryan Adams</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the seasons change remember how I used to be<br/>
Now I can't go on, I can't even start<br/>
I've got nothing left, just an empty heart</p><p>I'm a soldier: wounded so I must give up the fight<br/>
There's nothing more for me, lead me away...<br/>
Or leave me lying here<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p>
<p>


An hour passed before Proxima entered the large conference room, where most of the Avengers had gathered, including Thor. </p><p>Proxima stood, frozen for a moment as multiple sets of eyes turned to her, looking between her and Thor, feeling the tension and unease she had caused.
</p><p>

 Proxima, visibly calmer but…dishevelled, approached Thor and held up a hand when he tried to speak</p><p>“I know what you’re going to say. But that chain meant a lot to me, it was the only possession I owned that meant anything to me and now it’s gone."
 
Her jaw clenched, and she forced herself to look away from Thor for a moment until lifting her gaze once she had composed herself
</p><p>

"But you were right, I killed people who mattered to you because I was following orders, so…you have every right to want to throttle me, but I do not want you to feel threatened by me.” she stated, 


</p><p>

She looked  around at the rest of the team before her orange gaze settled back on Thor </p><p>“I’m not sure I can forgive you and I do not expect you to forgive me for the part I played in what happened. But I believe its best that we simply draw a line under this whole thing and move on. There are more important things to be done after all.” She added firmly


</p><p>

 “I can’t bring back your brother, or those I murdered. But I can help return the friends and allies that I helped Thanos take from you”</p><p> A short pause followed and she offered her hand to Thor.
</p><p>After a tense pause, he grasped her returned the pre-offered handshake; the two met each-others gaze and exchanged a curt nod.</p><p> Tony clapped his hands, breaking the moment</p><p>

 “Ok, right on, peace! Great, can we get back to the Time Heist now? huh? We got work to do!” </p><p> </p><p>Scott, Nebula, Rhodey, Bucky where getting ready for the first test run. They had enough Pym particles for just one and Proxima had volunteered. 

</p><p>

Currently she was waiting for the rest of the group to finish bickering. Again. Rather than irritate her as she thought it might, she found the way her growing group of friends and allies argued and bicker and name called amusing. </p><p>“So Back to the future is a bunch of bullshit?” Scott said in shock as they discussed the merit of consequences shown in movies that covered time-travel. 
</p><p>

Proxima stood with her back and left foot braced against the wall 



</p>
<p>

“Can we get on with it?” she demanded, she was wearing a prototype of Tony’s specially designed white and red Quantum suits. </p><p>Bucky glanced at her
</p><p>

 “Almost ready” he confirmed, on cue Scott and the others stood back “Alright Proxima, you ready?” Ant-man called


</p>
<p>

Proxima set her jaw and rolled her shoulders

</p>
<p>

 “Just do it.” she said,
</p><p>

The quantum suit was activated and Proxima was shrunk down and sent hurtling through time.</p><p>Proxima gasped as she suddenly grew to her normal height. Darting behind a stack of crates she ducked down, assessing her surroundings. 

</p>
<p>

The Sanctuary 2 – she was home!<br/>
</p><p>

It would have  been easy to work out exactly where she was aboard the Warship but before she could move the door at the end of the corridor opened and Proxima was met with the sight of herself, or rather a younger version of herself, and Corvus Glaive walking side-by-side towards her. </p><p>It took a moment for her to comprehend that it truly was Corvus, from the past, but it was still him. Proxima forced herself to tuck her body close to the stack of crates.<br/>
</p><p>A coil of anxiety settled in Proxima’s stomach, with her heart beating wildly in her chest she waited for them to pass by, folding herself into the shadows she held her breath until they were a few feet away.</p><p>

 Only then  did she open her eyes, smiling with tears in her eyes as she watch the past version of her husband walk away, a clawed hand on her past-self’s lower back. </p><p>Proxima was about to send herself back to her correct time but a thought slipped into her mind, making her stop. Keeping to the shadows, Proxima turned the corner – in the opposite direction of Corvus and her Past-self.<br/>
</p><p>

Entering the pass code into the door, she easily gained access to her chambers. Quickly slipping inside she pressed the keypad to close the door, she smiled waveringly as she was met with the familiarity of her old chambers. 
</p><p>

Walking around the foot of the bed she let her fingers brush the grey, rumpled bedding. </p><p>She reached her bedside table and gasped quietly upon finding her chain, the one her younger self would have worn, Proxima grasped it tightly, sitting down heavily on the bed. 
</p><p>

Holding the chain and pendant in her hand for a moment her placed it back reluctantly. </p><p>There was something else she wanted, something else she needed before she left.<br/>
</p><p>

She knew it was dangerous, but she couldn’t help herself. Cautiously she turned twisted her body to face the other side of the bed; Corvus’ side. </p><p>Taking one of the thin, worn pillow and holding it close to her chest, bowing her head she took in the familiar scent of her husband, he’d been gone so long she’d almost – almost- forgotten it.

</p><p>
 Tears prickled behind her eyes, curling her fingers hard into the material. </p><p>The quantum suit began to beep, Proxima jumped in surprise, threw the pillow in her arms carelessly. She reached for the bedside table at the last minute, before shrinking down yet again.</p><p>Proxima Midnight hardly noticed Bucky and Rhodey helping her to her feet 
</p><p>

“What happened?” Rhodey and Scott both asked hurriedly, dazed but happy Proxima gave a  laugh of surprise 
</p><p>

 “It worked” she said, tears still stinging her eyes
</p><p>

 “It worked!” she grinned, wider than she had in years .</p><p>She opened her hand, tangled in her fingers was the chain she’d grabbed from the table. 
</p><p>

Obviously, it was identical in every way, the words; I am His, and He Is Mine, engraved on the pendant.
</p><p>

 For the first time Proxima felt something rising in her chest, some emotion she could only distantly place for the feeling was so foreign to her…it was hope.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Then from on high somewhere in the distance<br/>
There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are<br/>
If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow<br/>
So be strong tonight. ‘Remember who you are’</p><p>You're a soldier now fighting in a battle<br/>
To be free once more.<br/>
Yeah, that's worth fighting for    -   Sound the bugle, Bryan Adams</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Preperations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group gather information about the infinity stones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under pressure                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        That burns a building down, Splits a family in two<br/>
Puts people on streets, It's the terror of knowing<br/>
What this world is about,<br/>
</p><p>Watching some good friends  Screaming let me out</p><p>Can't we give ourselves one more chance?<br/>
Why can't we give love one more chance?<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tony, Steve and Bruce stood in front of the group who had gathered around a large conference table, other than Thor who sat in the corner apart from the rest and Proxima, with casual defiance, sitting crossed legged on the surface of the table.</p><p>It was time to plan the next part of their upcoming time heist; when and where they could find and acquire the stones in the easiest and safest way.</p><p>“Ok, almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones…” Steve started, </p><p>Tony pitched in

</p><p>“Actually substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by” he pointed out.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes.</p><p>It was Bruce who added that they we only had enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and that the stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.<br/>
</p><p>“Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in” Tony stated</p><p>Proxima was the one to answer</p><p>“So we pick our targets” she supplied,</p><p>Tony pointed to her quickly “Correct” </p><p>Steve then addressed Thor asking for any information he could offer on the Aether since he had been the one to have contact with it. 
</p><p>

The God was sitting with his sunglasses on, beer in hand and completely still.  
</p><p>Natasha spoke</p><p>
 “Is he asleep?” she demanded </p><p>Rhodey shrugged</p><p>“No, I'm pretty sure he's dead” </p><p>Proxima picked up a sharpened pencil from in-front of her with the intention of stabbing Thor in the legs with it 
</p><p>"I'd be happy to check"</p><p>
But at that moment Thor woke and got to his feet
</p><p>“Right, er Aether…Where to start? Umm...” he hesitated, scratching his head.</p><p>Proxima lowered her head in dismay

</p><p>“Damn” she complained, dropping the pencil which clattered onto the table</p><p>Thor continued 
</p><p>

“The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so...someone’s’ gonna need to you know, stop that...Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves..."

</p><p>he moved his fingers to imitate a ghost “Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane”</p><p>Thor noticed the image of Jane Foster appear on the screen while he continued
</p><p>

  “Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her...”
</p><p>

 His rambling continued to the dismay of his team-mates Proxima stared, un-blinking but only half-listening by this point, pressed her middle and index  finger to her temples in frustration 
</p><p>

“If he doesn’t get to the point I’m going to stick my foot up his a-”-</p><p>Thor had started to tear up, looking more and more miserable, almost broken </p><p>“…I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead. Oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever”<br/>
</p><p>

Tony decided to intervene at this point, patting Thor on the back, guiding him back to his seat, suggesting breakfast for all of them, after days of almost non-stop activity and planning they were in need of a break after all.</p><p>Next, Natasha took notes as Nebula told them what she could of the next stone they would need<br/>
.</p><p>“Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir” she explained, standing in front of the group with Proxima sitting to one side.<br/>
.</p><p>Natasha scrawled down what Nebula said  “What is Vormir?” she questioned seriously, it was Proxima who answered with a curt
</p><p>

 “A dominion of death” she said, “at the very center of Celestial existence”<br/>
</p><p>


Nebula nodded in agreement
</p><p>

 “It's where... Thanos murdered my sister.” she said sadly,

</p><p>
 “our sister” she clarified, glancing at Proxima and awkward silence crashed upon the room like a stone.</p><p> Nat wrote down what the two beings had just told her. </p><p>Scott shifted uncomfortably
</p><p>“Not it” he muttered, hoping to break the tension suddenly suffocating the room.</p><p>Over the next few days the group began to piece together where each Infinity Stone could be found during which time periods, it was long and tiring work. </p><p>Two tables created an L shape in the center of the room, with Tony and Nat were laying on one, surrounded by papers, with Proxima sprawled face-down on the second table, her ankles carelessly  over-lapping with Tony’s while Bruce lay on the floor.<br/>
</p><p>

The Time Stone suddenly flashed on the display</p><p> “That Time stone guy” Natasha started,</p><p> Bruce gestured tiredly “Dr Strange” he answered,</p><p> Natasha nodded “Right, What kind of Doctor was he again?” </p><p>Tony, his head resting on a pillow, replied sounding just as exhausted as Bruce
</p><p>“Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat”</p><p>"Nice place in the village, though” Bruce chipped in, </p><p>Tony agreed “Yeah. Sullivan Street” he added, Natasha’s eyes widened

</p><p>
 “Wait, in New York?” she clarified,<br/>
</p><p>Tony shook his head “No. He lived in Toronto” he said,</p><p>Realization dawned on Black Widow 
</p><p>“Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York.”</p><p> Bruce sat up in surprise and Proxima pushed herself up with both hands, a Rheanarian exclamation passing her lips.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p><p>Cause love's such an old fashioned word<br/>And love dares you to care</p><p>For people on the edge of the night<br/>
And love dares you to change our way<br/>
Of caring about ourselves<br/>
This is our last chance                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             This is our last dance.   –     Under Pressure, Queen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Last Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group is finally ready to embark on their Time Heist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Run This Town, Rihanna</p><p>I spent I stupid amount of time trying to find a song to fit this chapter and it was holding me up on posting this chapter to a point it was getting frustrating but I hope it's ok anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can't be scared when it goes down<br/>
Got a problem, tell me now<br/>
Only thing that's on my mind </p><p>Is who's gonna run this town tonight<br/>
Life's a game but it's not fair<br/>
I break the rules so I don't care</p><p>So I keep doin' my own thing<br/>
Walkin' tall against the rain<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Finally they were ready.<br/>
As everyone made the last minute preparations for the Time Heist Proxima adjusted the sleeve of the white and red Quantum suit. </p><p>

She activated the cuff on her left wrist then her right leg, watching with pride as her armor encased her weakened limbs section by section, like the coils of some metallic serpent. </p><p>As the armor covered her shoulder, Proxima was approached by Natasha who held something very familiar to Proxima, her hands. 
</p><p>

When she had first been taken as the Avengers prisoner they had of course confiscated Proxima’s armor and sword (Her spear having been broken and lost during the brawl in Edinburgh)  And now Natasha was offering Proxima the sword back </p><p>“I think this is yours, you deserve it back and you might need it.” she told Proxima.</p><p>

The alien female stared at the weapon for a moment before letting her hand rest on the handle, her fingers curling around it slowly before taking it from Nat who watched as Proxima stood back, taking a few practice swing of her old weapon. </p><p>Proxima was glad that it still felt familiar in her grasp, like an extension of herself; it wasn’t the same as her spear but she didn’t dwell on that fact, this meant her friends trusted her enough to return her sword to her after all.

</p><p>

 Proxima looked to Nat in gratitude “Thank you. You’ll not regret it” she vowed.</p><p>

something changed in Natasha’s gaze<br/>
</p><p>

“We’d better not” she stated

</p><p>
 Proxima’s expression became stern as the former Russian assassin and former ally of Thanos exchanged a sharp nod; one swearing that betrayal would not be tolerated, the other accepting this.</p><p> The rest of the Avengers began filing into the hanger and made their way to the platform that had been built. </p><p>Proxima and Nebula side by side among them and Proxima as she took a subtle glance at those around her.</p><p>

She realized that while Corvus had been the only person she’d ever fully trusted, the Black Order had, in a sense been something like a family but in the process of working to get her husband back, she had now become part of something again…this time there was no slaughter, no insane delusion created by a Mad Titan hell-bent on making the universe better by destroying it.</p><p>Instead the Avengers were bettering the universe by bringing BACK what they and so many others had lost.</p><p>The group gathered around and Steve stood before them 
</p><p>

“Five years ago, we lost…All of us. We lost friends…”  Steve’s eyes scanned the group of team mates, pausing over Natasha and Tony<br/>
</p><p>

“We lost family…” he looked to Thor, Nebula and Rocket</p><p>“We lost a part of ourselves.” his eyes darted to Proxima who stood straighter despite the sudden tightness in her throat.</p><p> Steve continued</p>
<p>

 “Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back; one round-trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives.” The soldier finished. </p><p>Tony nodded in agreement

</p>
<p>

 “And we’re gonna win” he added determinedly, Steve reciprocated the nod from his friend before looking to the others</p>
<p>


 “Whatever it takes. Good luck”</p><p> </p><p>MORAG 2014<br/>
While Proxima impaled a squealing Orloni with her sword, Rhodey hugged Natasha tightly after landing on the planet of Morag “Take care, okay?” he requested, pulling away she assured him she would be.</p><p> Proxima swung her sword, letting the dead Orloni roll across the ground as she grasped Natasha’s hand for a long moment, then repeated the action with Bucky
</p><p>

 “Come back in one piece” the taller female added, only half seriously, Nat and Bucky agreed. </p><p> Rhodey addressed his friends once more with a serious expression 
</p>
<p>


“Take that stone and come back. No messing around. Let's get it done, and you guys watch each other's six!” he called out as the pair returned to the Benatar, receiving a smile from each of them. 
</p>
<p>


Proxima sighed, crossing her arms as the hatch of the ship closed<br/>
</p><p>

“They’ll do it.” she told Rhodey, her hair was whipped back as the ship took off, speeding away out of Morag’s atmosphere. Rhodey nodded in agreement. 
</p><p>

Nebula pitched in 
</p>
<p>


“The coordinates for Vormir are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out.”  </p><p>Bucky and Natasha jolted as the Benatar sped up, Bucky gripped the arm of his seat tightly, this didn’t go un-noticed by Black widow 
</p><p>

“Forgot you were still a Space Travel virgin” she quipped, 
</p><p>

“Please tell me you get used to it” Bucky replied, only half serious, 
</p><p>

Nat shook her head “Sorry” she smirked, their off-hand-banter serving to both calm their nerves and distract them.</p><p>Meanwhile Rhodey, Nebula and Proxima hovered around the jagged rocks covering Morag’s surface, Rhodey shifted impatiently 
</p><p>

“Okay, so... We just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?” he questioned. </p><p>Nebula glanced around, looking nervous, with Proxima’s burnt orange gaze silently following her movements, the navy haired female placed a hand on Nebula’s shoulder to stop her pacing
</p><p>

 “Let's take cover” she suggested firmly, the pair started to walk with Rhodey at their heels 
</p><p>

“Why?” he asked, it was Nebula who replied
</p><p>

 “We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones” she admitted, she’d been hoping to avoid this.</p><p> Rhodey stopped, so did the two females, who looked back at him as he spoke 
</p><p>

“Wait a minute, what are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?” he demanded with a gesture of his hands.</p><p>

Nebula looked down

</p>
<p>

 “My father, my sister... and me.” she stated. Rhodey stepped closer to Nebula 

</p>
<p>

“And you? Where are you right now?” he asked,<br/>

</p>
<p>

Proxima quickly calculated in her head, if earth time is 2014…


</p>
<p>

 “Korbin?” she answered, Nebula nodded.<br/>
     ----‐--------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------
Victory's within the mile<br/>
Almost there, don't give up now</p><p>Only thing that's on my mind<br/>
Is who's gon' run this town tonight       Run this Town – Rhianna</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 2014</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse at the 2014 versions of Thanos, his 'daughters and the Black Order</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Love is Pain, Joan Jett and the  Blackhearts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, you must obey<br/>
While you will bleed you know I need to get my way<br/>
So now, you listen up<br/>
You are my pup, I'll beat you up in every way.<br/>
And when I speak to you<br/>
you answer true or I will make you black and blue<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Korbin, 2014<br/>

</p><p>Nebula scurried back she until she was inches away from the glowing pillar, glowing with purple energy with white streaks of electricity running through it.<br/></p><p>

A Korbinite soldier held its weapon to Nebula’s throat but was grabbed and thrown into the pillar, frying its body instantly. </p><p>Gamora offered a hand to the younger female
</p><p>

 “You're welcome” the green skinned female jeered, only for Nebula to glare at her<br/>

</p><p>“I didn't ask for your help” gritting her teeth as she spoke,</p><p> “And yet, you always need it” Gamora retorted, laughing when Nebula smacked her hand away in irritation  </p><p>“Get up. Father wants us back on the ship” Gamora urged “He's found an Infinity Stone” she revealed, </p><p>Nebula’s eyes widened and she got to her feet “Where?” she demanded.</p><p>

When Gamora told her it was a planet called Morag Nebula remained emotionless while inside she was glad “Father's plan is finally in motion” she said,</p><p> Gamora however did not sound as pleased as she corrected her companion 

</p><p>“One stone isn't six, Nebula” she brushed off, to Nebula annoyance.</p><p>

Wrong. Always wrong, if her fighting stance wasn’t correct, if she lost a sparring match to her siblings…even her opinion on their father’s success was wrong. </p><p>"It’s a start” the Luphomoid snapped 

</p><p>

 “If he gets all of them...” </p><p>Nebula was cut off when Thanos (2014) arrived, carrying a large double bladed sword and wearing armor, dripping with blood as he approached his youngest adopted daughters<br/>
</p><p>

“Ronan's located the Power Stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship” he ordered his youngest ‘daughters’.

</p><p>

 Gamora stood calm and collected in her ‘Fathers’ presence

</p><p>

 “He won't like that” she said simply.</p><p> Thanos almost scoffed



</p><p>

“His alternative is death, then” he replied, wiping the blood from his sword

</p><p>

 “Ronan's obsession clouds his judgement” he declared,<br/>
</p><p>


Nebula, always eager to please, responded “We will not fail you, Father” she vowed sincerely </p><p>Gamora (2014) rolled her eyes at the sight of her sister groveling to the Titan who barely acknowledge Nebula other than to state


</p><p>

 “No, you won't.” </p><p>Nebula lifted her gaze “I swear...I will make you proud” she insisted, only to recoil in pain, holding the side of her head, unable to bear it she fell to the floor on her knees.</p><p> Gamora was at her side instantly, putting a hand on her back as projection shot from her sisters eye.
</p><p>

 Nebula’s future-self, Rhodey and Proxima Midnight appeared as a hologram through her memory drive<br/>
</p><p>


“Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones” the future Nebula said, </p><p>“and where are you?” Rhodey asked</p><p>Proxima seemed to think for a moment, her eyes darting left and right for a moment “Korbin” she looked at Future Nebula…</p><p>The memory was suddenly cut off. Confused, Gamora looked to her sister with concern </p><p>“Who was that? And was that…Proxima?!” she asked, </p><p>Nebula was breathing heavily, pawing at the steel plate in the side of her head 

</p><p>

“I don't know...” she gasped “I think so…I do't know...My head is splitting...I don't know...” she repeated, clearly in agony.</p><p> Gamora stood to face Thanos 2014
</p><p>

 “Her synaptic drive was probably damaged in battle” she suggested, backing away as Thanos came to stand before Nebula. </p><p>


Thanos lifted the blade of his sword to her throat, Nebula whimpered, while Gamora stayed, frozen.</p><p>Thanos lowered his sword and turned away, taking a few steps before pausing  

</p><p>

“And make contact with Proxima Midnight.”</p><p>

KORBIN (2014)

</p><p>The battle on Korbin raged on even after Nebula and Gamora’s departure. </p><p>Corvus Glaive, or rather his past self, swung his glaive, decapitating a soldier with the blade at one end and gutting another with the smaller blade at the opposite end.<br/>
</p><p>


A few feet away Proxima shot a blast of energy from her spear, taking out a cluster of soldiers with one hit. </p><p>Meeting Corvus’ eye she grinned, with her husband responding in kind, the pair turned their attention to a large enemy cruiser.
</p><p>

The gust of wind caused by its propellers raising clouds of dust and grit from the ground, Proxima, with her navy colored hair being blown back, narrowed her eyes</p><p>Seconds later Cull Obsidian had thrown himself into the air, quickly ripping apart the engine and leaping away with a snarl as the cruiser crashed not one meter away from Proxima and Corvus</p><p> “At least someone is finding some enjoyment in this” she quipped, a soldier tried to tackle her but without flinching she broke his neck and flung the body away. </p><p>Corvu used his glaive to deflect the fire of an enemies blaster gun, took a few steps backwards, putting himself between the solider firing the gun and Proxima Midnight
</p><p>

 “Bored already, my love?” he questioned in jest</p><p>Proxima’s spear flew past over his shoulder, about two inches from his face but he didn’t flinch, the three glowing blue points became embedded in a soldiers head, chest and throat. </p><p>The blaster in the soldiers hand fell to the floor a second before he did </p><p>She walked towards her husband with a soft, sardonic smile “these soldiers have all the organization and tactical skill of a brood of Outrider runts” she pointed out<br/>
</p><p>

Proxima felt the communicator on her wrist vibrate repeatedly. </p><p>Seeing Gamora’s name flash against the small screen, Proxima spoke into the communicator </p><p>

“What?” knocking down another soldier as she did so, the audio crackled slightly as Gamora relayed Thanos' message
</p><p>

 “He wants us back aboard the Sanctuary, now. Have Cull and the Outriders finish the rest” a second later she ended the call.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
We are not to blame<br/>
in seeing love is pain<br/>
We are not ashamed<br/>
To say that love is pain!<br/>
And we'll do it again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanos uncovers the Avengers plot.</p><p>Meanwhile Bucky and Natasha land on Vormir</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Heathens Blondfire cover (Original by Twenty One Pilots)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All my friends are heathens, take it slow<br/>
Wait for them to ask you who you know<br/>
Please don't make any sudden moves</p><p>You don't know the half of the abuse                                                                                                                                                                                                                   We don't deal with outsiders very well<br/>
They say newcomers have a certain smell<br/>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thanos addressed his telekinetic subordinate, the Ebony Maw 

</p><p>“Run diagnostics, Maw. Show me her memory file” he commanded,</p><p>Ebony Maw did so quickly, frowning at what he discovered “Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network...another Nebula” he reported, voice laced with confusion, </p><p>Unable to comprehend how it was possible The Maw continued as he moved his fingers carefully over the control panel 
</p><p>

“This duplicate carries a time stamp... from nine years in the future. </p><p> Thanos frowned “Where is this other Nebula?” he demanded.
</p><p>

After a moment of searching Ebony Maw replied 
</p><p>

“In our solar system. On Morag” he said.


Meanwhile Nebula hung from the air, fear settling in her stomach as she waited for the ordeal to be over.</p><p>Thanos moved around his youngest adopted daughter, speaking to the Maw and hardly acknowledging Nebula at all, 
</p><p>

“Can you access her?” the questioned,<br/>
</p><p>

Ebony Maw scanned the files before him “Yes. The two are linked” he stated, </p><p>Thanos moved as though to circle the Nebula from their timeline, “Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones” he commanded,<br/>
</p><p>

The Maw did so, as always, without question.</p><p>The future Nebula’s Memory of the meeting between Avengers in 2023 was projected for Thanos, Nebula and Ebony Maw to see.</p><p>BRUCE BANNER: And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history. </p><p>TONY STARK: Our history, so not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.<br/>
</p><p>

PROXIMA: So we pick our targets.<br/>
</p><p>

TONY STARK: Correct. </p><p>The memory ended yet again and Thanos 2014 gestured to the Maw 
</p><p>

“Freeze image” he instructed  and the hologram paused.

</p><p>

Gamora recognized the race of people in Nebula’s memory easily</p><p> “Terrans” she pointed out, things were making less and less sense the more memories The Maw accessed.</p><p> Thanos gave a look of disgust
</p><p>

 “Avengers” he spat “Unruly wretches” he started
</p><p>

Only,  something within the paused image caught the Titan’s eye, he pointed to it “What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw” </p><p>The image zoomed in to show the reflections of Nebula and Proxima’s past selves, Gamora spoke up

</p><p>

 “ I don't understand. Two Nebulas, two Proxima’s…?” she gasped in disbelief,<br/>
</p><p>

Her adoptive father shook his head without taking his eyes away from the image</p><p> “No, the same, from two different times. Set course for Morag. Maw, Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything."
He then addressed his daughter without sparing  her a glance
</p><p>

"And Gamora, bring Proxima to my throne room.” He ordered.</p><p> </p><p>VORMIR, 2014;</p><p>Natasha and Bucky stood at the edge of the highest cliff on Vormir, Red Skull floating a few feet behind them as the conversed. </p><p>Natasha exhaled “If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead.” She stated, staring down at the swirling mist below them </p><p>Bucky nodded, following her gaze “Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be” he said, shoulders slumped in defeat<br/>
Natasha pressed her mouth into a hard line  “I guess we do” she agreed</p><p>Bucky looked at her with a serious expression, Natasha took a step back, still focused on the void below<br/>
</p><p>

“For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back” she said, hands shaking slightly<br/>
</p><p>

Bucky moved to stand in front of her, putting himself between her and the edge of the cliff</p><p>“Wait, no, no way! You know what I've done…I’ve killed….so many people” he insisted,<br/>
</p><p>

Natasha shook her head “I don't judge people on their worst mistakes” she shifted, trying to move past Bucky but he grabbed her shoulders<br/>
</p><p>

The pair struggled for a moment, Bucky quickly walked forward, forcing Natasha back and away from the edge, Natasha shoved his hands away from her and drew her gun.<br/>
</p><p>


Bucky held up his hands in surrender</p><p>

 “Okay. Okay…You win.” He said, meeting Natasha’s gaze</p><p>With Natasha’s gun still drawn the pair circled each other until Natasha was in Bucky’s place and he in hers.
</p><p>


 Suddenly Bucky ducked, using his metal arm to knock the gun out of Natasha’s hands. She responded by punching him in the face, hard.</p><p>She darted to the edge, panting for breath, Bucky staggered to his feet “Come on, don’t-” Bucky tried to protest.
</p><p><br/>
A single tear left Natasha’s eye
</p><p>

 “You got people who need you. This is the only thing I can do to bring back my best friend…just…Give me this.” she pleaded<br/>
</p><p>

Bucky shook his head repeatedly, stepping towards her but he wasn’t quick enough. Natasha kicked off the very edge of the cliff, throwing herself over.<br/>
</p><p>


Bucky reached the edge 
</p><p>

“NO!” he shouted, seconds too late to grab onto her hand.</p><p>Bucky hung his head, looking away from the scene below him; Natasha’s body lay sprawled on the ground, dead with blood pooling around her</p><p>“Damn it” Bucky cursed as he punched the ground in despair, the ground cracked under the force of his metal arm.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
You have trust issues, not to mention<br/>
They say they can smell your intentions<br/>
Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed<br/>
</p><p>

I tried to warn you just to stay away</p><p>And now they're outside ready to bust<br/>
It looks like you might be one of us         Heathens – Blondfire</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Threat Levels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nebula, Proxima and Rhodey obtain the Power Stone </p><p>2014 Nebula is interrogated by Thanos and The Maw</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heart of Novocaine - Halestorm</p><p>the song is meant to be used as a reference to everything Nebula and Proxima where subjected to by Thanos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You made me tough, you made me numb<br/>
You are the maker of what I've become<br/>
And now I am strong where I was weak</p><p>And I am unafraid of being me<br/>
So say hello to the monster that you made                                                                                                                                                                                                            Thank you for the pain, thank you for the hate<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
MORAG 2014<br/>
Rhodey, Proxima and Nebula watched as Quill danced, to music they couldn’t hear, kicking various Orloni that scurried in his wake. 
</p><p>

The trio was silent for a moment
</p><p>

 “So he's an idiot?” Rhodey summarized, Proxima and Nebula glanced at each other
</p><p>

 “Yeah” they answered in unison. </p><p>They approached swiftly, Proxima raised the hilt of her sword, intending to knock Quill over the head, only for Rhodey to beat her to it 
</p><p>

“I believe the Terran phrase is spoil-sport” the horned female said, lowering her weapon with her arm outstretched</p><p> Rhodey gestured to her weapon 
</p><p>

“No offense lady but you would’ve killed him and the idea is to bring people BACK” Rhodey answered.</p><p>Proxima rolled her eyes and Nebula, who had been rummaging through Quill’s possessions, held up something in her hand. Not recognizing it Rhodey tried to look closer
</p><p>

 “What's that?” he asked, Nebula looked over the object and Proxima answered with a smirk
</p><p>

 “The tool of a thief” </p><p>Using the tool, Nebula opened the door that would lead the group to The Orb; which contained the Power Stone.
</p><p>

 Nebula and Proxima moved to step through the door.<br/>
</p><p>

Rhodey quickly stopped them with concern 
</p><p>

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end and everything!” he insisted, </p><p>Proxima and Nebula, standing either side of the man, glared in response
</p><p>

 “What are you talking about?” Nebula demanded.
</p><p>

 Rhodey pointed between the archway
</p><p>

 “When you break into a place called the temple of the Power Stone, There's gonna be a bunch of booby traps…” 
</p><p>


He was about to continue only for Nebula to shake her head and walk through, with Proxima looking at Rhodey as though deeply questioning his sanity, continuing to look at over her shoulder for a moment as she followed Nebula.</p><p> Proxima and Rhodey watched as Nebula drove her metal hand and arm through the protective force-field holding the Orb.  </p><p>The plating on her arm melted away but she retrieved  the Orb and tossed it to Proxima who handed it to Rhodey, Nebula saw the look of sympathy of Rhodeys’ face as he watched her blow of the heated metal in order to cool it down</p><p> “I wasn't always like this” she told him, lowering her arm. 
</p><p>

Proxima placed a hand on Nebulas' organic arm in a tentative show of comfort.</p><p>Rhodeys look of sympathy turned to understanding
</p><p>“Me either. But we work with what we got, right?” he nodded to the mechanically altered Luphomoid.</p><p> Nebula looked to Proxima who smiled encouragingly, Nebula nodded solemnly. 
</p><p>


Rhodey lifted his hand, around his wrist, about to activate his Quantum suit, specially designed to accommodate his own cybernetic alterations 

</p><p>

“Lets sync up” he said simply, “Three…two…one...” </p><p>Rhodey disappeared while Nebula didn’t, seeing this at the last secon.
</p><p>

 Proxima paused</p><p>

 “What is it?” she asked.

</p><p>

Nebula was stiff, as though unable to move, Proxima took a step back in shock as Nebula suddenly fell to the ground holding her head and groaning in agony. 
</p><p>

Proxima knelt at her side 
</p><p>

“What? What is it?” she demanded, with no response but Nebula’s only reply was a cry of pain, further panicking Proxima

"NEBULA!"

</p><p> </p><p>[SANCTUARY  II. 2014 </p><p>Ebony Maw was scanning Nebula’s memories once again. The hologram showed Bruce and Natasha with future Thanos speaking
</p><p>

 “-used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable” </p><p>Ebony Maw paused the memory and Gamora looked to the Titan
</p><p>

 “What did you do to them?” she asked carefuly, Thanos shifted his large body
</p><p>

 “Nothing. Yet. They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs” he replied, </p><p>“The Stones” Gamora realized, his three ‘adoptive’ Children looked to him in awe “I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance” Thanos grinned.
</p><p>

He moved to stand before Gamora, a large mauve hand caressing her head briefly before she knelt, bowing lowly to the Titan. </p><p>Ebony Maw spoke at that moment, wary of his master reaction 
</p><p>

“This is your future” he stated,<br/>
</p><p>

“No" Thanos corrected  "It is my destiny"

</p><p> The Maw resumed playing the memory with Nebula’s future-self responding to something the unknown Terrane’s had said<br/>
</p><p>


“My father is many things. A liar is not one of them” the hologram jarred for a moment. </p><p>The memory of Thanos looked to Nebula </p><p>“Thank you, Daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly...” the memory finished as Thanos was beheaded.</p><p>2014  Gamora got to her feet, astonished at what she’d just seen. 
</p><p>

Thanos however seemed remarkably unfazed 
</p><p>

“And that, is destiny fulfilled” he said,</p><p> With a wave of his hand Ebony Maw wrapped a chain around Nebula’s throat
</p><p>

 “Sire” he hissed “your Daughter...” </p><p>he paused long enough for Nebula to protest “No!” </p><p>Ebony Maw continued, tightening the chains hold “...is a traitor” he insisted.

</p><p>


 Nebula’s past self was practically sobbing
</p><p>


 “That's not me! It's not. I could never... I would never betray you. Never!” she pleaded, in fear of her life. </p><p>She gasped in relief as Thanos ripped away the chain with the ease of snapping a twig
</p><p>

 “I know” he soothed “And you'll have the chance to prove it”</p><p> </p><p>MORAG</p><p>“Nebula, what, what is it?” Proxima called urgently as future Nebula twitched as she lay on the ground.
</p><p>

Proxima’s hands faltered over her body, unsure of what to do.<br/>
Nebula whimpered in pain and fear</p><p>“No! He knows!” she revealed, Proxima’s face fell as dread washed over her, turning her blood to ice in her veins.</p><p>The pair bolted back to the ship, Nebula grabbed for the communicator
</p><p>

 “Barns?? Barns, come in. Romanov Come in, we have a problem. Come on! Come in, we have a prob....Thanos knows. Thanos… He knows!” Nebula began to shake in panic.</p><p> Suddenly the Sanctuary was hovering above them, taking t
</p><p>

hem aboard against their will. The pair looked up out of the front window of the ship for a moment<br/>
</p><p>
         

Nebula grabbed Proxima’s wrist and pulled her away from the window</p><p> “Go! You have to warn them! Go” Nebula instructed, to Proxima’s shock </p><p>“No! You can’t face him alon- Nebula!” she protested.
</p>
<p>

Only for Nebula to snatch her wrist, activating Proxima’s quantum suit and transporting her back to their own time.

</p>
<p>

 Nebula prepared to once again face Thanos alone.<br/>
        
         -----‐------------------------------------------------------------------------




Once upon a time you had control<br/>
And lorded over my poor soul<br/>
And the trust in you but now I see</p><p>You never knew the real me<br/>
And now I'm angry and you wonder why<br/>
You see a fire burning in my eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Interrogations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nebula is confronted by her past self<br/>and Thanos is determined to uncover any sign of betrayal from 2014 Proxima Midnight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Face-Down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you feel like a man when you push her around?<br/>
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br/>
Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end<br/>
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>



Nebula rolled across the steel floor as she was beaten by her past self, “You're weak” the 2014 version of Nebula rasped, but future Nebula, despite being on her knees, met her gaze </p><p> “I'm you!” she argued, another punch was thrown at future Nebula just as Gamora entered the room, she wanted to be pleased to see her sister again but this Gamora wasn’t the Gamora she had come to accept.</p><p> Still, Nebula looked to her </p><p>


“You can stop this. You know you want to” she urged, now knowing full well that Gamora hated Thanos. </p><p>All she had to do was make Gamora 2014 admit it for herself</p><p>Nebula met Gamora’s eye determindly </p><p> “Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that? You wanna know what he does to you?"
</p><p>she was about to continue, only to be grabbed by her past self who hissed in distain</p><p>“That's enough. You disgust me.” she added, bringing a blade to the orange plate at the side of future  Nebula’s head.</p><p> Thoughts of being dismantled, taken apart yet again and possibly never being put back raced through her mind as present-Nebula felt the blade shift between the groove of the plate and her face. 


</p><p>Nebula 2014 continued “But that doesn't mean you're useless” she smirked sadistically. 

</p><p>Screams echoed through the higher corridors of the Sanctuary. 
</p><p>The past incarnation of Proxima Midnight was on her knees before Thanos, The Other stood behind her with his hands encasing the sides of her head.</p><p>Corvus Glaive stood to one side, looking uncomfortable, Thanos, who had circled Proxima and The Other, stopped to Corvus’ left, at the  foot of the steps which led to the Titan’s enormous  throne.</p><p>Her screams quietened for no longer than a few seconds</p><p>“Again” Thanos commanded.


</p><p>The Other’s mouth widened as he forced his way into Proxima’s mind, making her scream in pain once more, she clawed at The Other’s hands, instinctively trying to free herself.</p><p> Her efforts however remained futile as Thanos’ servant forcing his way through her mental defenses with the ease of a sharpened blade ripping through flesh, pushing and tugging at anything that might offer any information Thanos would need to be made aware of. </p><p>The Other retreated from her mind, not entirely but enough to allow the female some relief
</p><p>Corvus’ grip on his glaive tightened as Proxima lurched forward, heaving at the sheer amount of mental pain and intrusion.</p><p>Like any member of Thanos army, her threshold  for pain was impressively  high. Shed been tortured before, in many different  way.

</p><p>But this...this was different. Intrusive, the pain a perfect balance between mental and emotional.</p><p>Unable to hold his tongue any longer Corvus tried to protest “Sire…” he started
</p><p>Thanos’ features to shift in fury at being questioned<br/>
</p><p>

With enough force to kill any other being,  Thanos backhanded the glaive-wielder, knocking him back against the wall. 
</p><p>Corvus rested on one knee, groaning as his now broken back and rips cracked back into place, wiping away the blood that spilled past his lips.</p><p>Corvus lowered his head in submission under Thanos disapproving glare.
</p><p>Corvus' blood red eyes meeting Proxima’s for a split second as Thanos turned and addressed The Other</p><p>“I want to know if she plans on betraying me, I want to know why she was seen with Nebula in the future, siding with Terrans. Again”</p><p>Proxima arched back with an ear shattering screech.</p><p>As soon as The Other relinquished his grip on her mind she called to Thanos, gasping for air, her pride in tatters as she was forced to plead, beg, anything for this psychological torture to end</p><p> “Please! I don’t know why! I wouldn’t betray you Father! I wouldn’t…not ever!” she shouted, 


To her shame a whimper of fearful anticipation escaped her as The Other clutched the sides of her head. </p><p>The Others'  filthy, overgrown claws dug into her skin,  dangerously close her horns</p><p>‘not there, anywhere but there’” she found herself thinking disjointedly.</p><p>Proxima shifted to redirect his grip just enough that it wasn’t so close to the base of her horn<br/>
</p><p> The Other reported to Thanos that there was nothing in Proxima’s psyche to suggested betrayal, imminent or otherwise; perhaps a minor…imbalance caused by her marriage to Corvus Glaive but nothing to warrant open rebellion or defiance let alone siding with Earth’s mightiest Heroes.<br/>
</p><p>The Other was dismissed and when he let go Proxima fell forward. </p><p>She caught herself on her hands and knees, lowering herself to her elbows, brought down by the weight of her limp, shuddering body.</p><p>Dismissing his two Generals, Thanos turned his back as Corvus moved to Proxima Midnight’s side, bringing her arm around his shoulders, he supported her as they made their way from the Throne room.  </p><p>As Thanos ascended the steps and sat in his throne, Nebula sauntered into the room, smirking as she passed her ‘siblings’ as they exited the room<br/>
</p><p>

Confidently sporting future Nebula’s orange facial plate, she walked up the steps to stand before Thanos “How do I look?” she requested proudly.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Face down in the dirt<br/>
She said, "This doesn't hurt"<br/>
She said, "I finally had enough"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   One day she will tell you                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          that she has had enough</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers return to their own time, with the Infinity Stones, only to realize what the Time heist has cost them.<br/>Will Proxima Midnight reach them in time to warn them of 2014 Thanos?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapt 14<br/>
You're not alone, together we stand<br/>
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br/>
When it gets cold and it feels like the end<br/>
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<br/>
No, I won't give in<br/>
Keep holding on<br/>
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br/>
Just stay strong<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p><p>Earth, Avengers Facility 2023<br/></p><p>Gathering on the large platform in the facilities hanger bay, the Avengers looked over the Stones. Everyone, other than Natasha, Nebula and Proxima had returned.<br/>Bruce shifted his large body</p><p>  “Did we get them all?” he questioned hopefully.</p><p>Rhodey spoke up “You telling me this'll actually work?” smiling, only to realize who was missing
</p><p>



 “wait where’s blue haired lady and…bald blue lady?” his smile dropped,<br/>
</p><p>



Bruce looked to Bucky

</p><p>

 “Where's Nat?” he asked worriedly</p><p>

Bucky said nothing, yet this told the group that the worst had occurred, the heist had succeeded, they had the stones, they had what they needed to reverse Thanos’ terrible actions, but it had come at a cost.</p><p>The group was silent, sorrow overtaking their triumph. Bruce fell to his knees, heavy green hands slamming into the floor as he yelled incoherently in his grief. </p><p>The group moved outside, to the  edge of the lake, mourning their fallen friend.</p><p> Tony was the first to break the silence
</p><p>

 “Do we know if she had family?” he asked,</p><p> Steve ran a hand back through his hair 
</p><p>

“Yeah us.” He stated</p><p>Bruce looked between them in confusion 
</p><p>


“What? Wait, no you're acting like she's dead. We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones we can bring her back, isn't that right?” he demanded becoming more irate in his grief.</p><p> Bucky shook his head “We can't get her back” he choked, </p><p>Thor looked at him “Wha– what?” he stammered</p><p>Bucky shook his head “It can't be undone. It can't-”<br/>
Thor laughed without humour </p><p>“I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic.” He gestured to the rest of the group<br/>
</p><p>


“"can't" seems very definitive don't you think?” he argued, </p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes angrily
</p><p>


 “Well she isn't here, is she? It can't– be undone” He yelled</p><p>Bucky’s face fell, tears forming in his eyes 

</p><p>


“She sacrificed her life for that damn stone” he dropped his face into his hand, guilt eating away at him, he felt he could have done more to stop Natasha from jumping over the cliff.</p><p> Steve placed a hand on his friends’ shoulder<br/>
</p><p>


“hey, you did what you could…we all knew what Nat was like, none of us could have stopped her” he said.<br/>
</p><p>


The group fell into an uneasy silence, knowing that Steve was right.</p><p>Meanwhile, inside the Facility, Proxima appeared on the platform, returning to her normal size she stumbled slightly but sprinted down from the platform, darting from the hanger in search of the others.</p><p>What she didn’t see as she reached the doors, was Nebula stride across to the control panel.</p><p> </p><p>The Avengers looked up as Proxima approached hurriedly, she reached them, breathing heavily 

</p><p>

“Everyone, Thanos…” she stopped, mid-sentence, seeing the grief written across her allies faces, scanning the group quickly
</p><p>


 “Romanov” she realized, shock overriding her urgency in that moment.</p><p>Proxima looked between each one of the group 

</p><p>


“No…” she murmured<br/>
</p><p>


Bucky shook his head “she’s gone”</p><p> Proxima was forced to duck out of the way as Bruce, in a fit of anger and grief, lifted a large bench from nearby and hurled it clear across the lake with deafening roar.<br/>
</p><p>


Getting to her feet Proxima couldn’t hide the sorrow in her eyes, Natasha had become one of her closest friends in the five years she’d known the Avengers despite being one of the last to trust the former Black Order General. And now she was gone, just like… </p><p>Avoiding the thought as it came to her, Proxima gaspedclenching her fists 

</p><p>


“She isn’t coming back, we have to make that mean something, we have to make it worth it, we have to…” 


</p><p>

Her voice caught in her throat, Steve came to stand beside her </p><p> “we will” he vowed with a comforting look. </p><p>Proxima met his gaze
</p><p>“We have to hurry, Thanos…he knows. If we’re doing this it has to be now” she urged<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>So far away, wish you were here<br/>Before it's too late, this could all disappear<br/>Before the doors close and it comes to an end<br/>With you by my side, I will fight and defend</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Suprise Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group finally use the Stones, only for Thanos to arrive from the past to take them for himself</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Legends Never Die</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legends never die<br/>
They become a part of you<br/>
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness<br/>
Legends never die</p><p>They're written down in eternity<br/>
But you'll never see the price it costs<br/>
The scars collected all their lives<br/>
When everything's lost,                                                                                                                                                                              they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The group returned inside, it was time to test the Gauntlet Tony had created and attempt to bring back those lost.<br/>
</p>
<p>

Thor had stepped in, insisting that he be the one to do so, he had struggled badly with the guilt of not killing Thanos when he’d had the chance in Wakanda, believing that if he had Thanos would never have been able to snap his fingers and decimate half of life in the universe. </p><p>But, knowing the dangers, Tony stepped in<br/>

</p>
<p>

“Look– It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition…” 
</p>
<p>

he was cut off by Thor who grabbed him
</p>
<p>

 “What do you– What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?” he quizzed,</p><p>Rhodey shrugged “Cheese Whiz?” he retorted sarcastically,</p><p> Thor rolled his eyes “Lightning!” he insisted, </p><p>But Bruce shook his head
</p>
<p>

 “No, Thor, Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me” he stated, looking to his friend with empathy but he knew what those stones were capable of 
</p>
<p>

“Thor You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive.”</p><p> Bruce gestured to the group, not prepared to risk the lives of more of his friend, not again.</p><p>Proxima, who stood to one side with her arms crossed, spoke up “But how can we be sure you will?” she challenged</p><p>Bruce glalooked at her “We don't" he admitted, then looked down at the Nano-Gauntlet,<br/>
</p>
<p>


"but the radiation's mostly gamma. It's like...uh...I was made for this.” he added, examining the gauntlet. </p><p> </p><p>As Tony ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to put the facility under lockdown, Bruce put the gauntlet to his hand; everyone watched as it expanded gradually to fit his hand, he grunted in pain as the power surge quickly overwhelmed him. </p><p>Everyone became anxious, including Proxima<br/>
</p>
<p>


“Banner-” she started worriedly, moving to Bruce’s side along with Thor</p><p>“Take it off! Take it off!” the god said in panic.<br/>

</p>
<p>

Only for Steve to interrupt, raising his hands to stop the pair interfering
</p>
<p>

 “No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?” he asked, no reply. </p><p>“Talk to me, Banner” Tony called out in concern. </p><p>On his knees, Bruce nodded, groaning with effort<br/>
“No I'm okay. I'm okay” he repeated bravely, determined to get through the pain and bring everyone back.<br/>
</p>
<p>

He had to do this.<br/>
</p>
<p>


Bruce pushed himself to get through the intense pain coursing through his body, lifting his hand he managed to snap his fingers.<br/>
</p>
<p>

Thor and Proxima moved just as he fell to the floor, unconscious. </p><p>The Gauntlet slid from Bruce’s arm and Bucky kicked it hard to get it away from his friend.<br/>
</p>
<p>

The Avengers gathered around him, “Don't move him” Tony said loudly,</p><p> Gasping for air, with his hood arm Bruce gripped Steve’s arm
</p>
<p>

 “Did- Did it, did it work?” he asked,</p><p>Meanwhile Scott cautiously moved towards the windows, where he spotted plants and birds. Ones that hadn't been there just minuets ago</p><p>Proxima glanced outside, something caught her eye on the horizon, she narrowed her eyes, horrified to see the Sanctuary 2 hovering just meters away<br/>
</p>
<p>

She turned back to the group with wide eyes</p><p>“Move!” she went to run towards them but her warning was cut off when a single missile hit the facility, followed by a continuous flood of missile fire.</p><p>The base collapsed as it was destroyed completely and the group fell through the floor. </p><p>Bruce held up a large amount of debris to keep it from collapsing further. </p><p>Proxima strained as she held up what she could of the rubble in order to assist him, she heard Rocket and Rhodey shouting for help<br/>
</p>
<p>

“Rhodey, Rocket, get out of there!” she called urgently,</p><p>Rhodey managed to free himself from his suit and crawled over to Rocket trying to free him from under a beam, only for Proxima to shout out a second time, this time in warning<br/>

</p>
<p>

“Rhodey!” </p><p>Water was now flooding the ruined facility, engulfing Rhodey and Rocket.</p><p> Proxima looked down between her arms, her hair clung to her face, her suit soaked through uncomfortably and as she looked down at the steadily rising water<br/>
</p>
<p>


“no” she hadn’t meant to let the terrified whimper leave her lips but it did. </p><p>‘- feet still on solid ground, as long as I can touch the ground it’s fine’ she told herself silently, crushing her eyes shut she turned her head upwards ‘I can touch the ground, it’s fine.’</p><p>She winced when Rhodey shouted for help again and Scott responded </p>
<p>

“Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?” he called, now in his small, ant sized form. </p><p>Tony and Steve joined Thor who had been watching over Thanos, the titan simply sat waiting for the past incarnation of Nebula to find the stones. </p><p>Tony turned to Thor “What's Grape Monster been doing?” Tony inquired,</p><p>Thor didn’t take his eyes from the Titan “Absolutely nothing” he answered with suspicion,<br/>
</p>
<p>


Steve looked between his friends “where are the stones?” he asked quietly, </p><p>Tony gestured to the piles of rubble and debris

</p>
<p>
 “Somewhere under all this. At least he doesn’t have them” 
</p>
<p>

like Thor, he didn’t trust Thanos enough to take his eyes from him, the three agreed that they had to make sure it remained that way despite it being an obvious trap on Thanos’ part. </p><p>With a crack of Thunder Thor summoned Stormbreaker and Mjolnir to his hands, the latter of which he had acquired while in 2013 taking the Aether. In a flash his clothes transformed into its armor and cape, even his beard became neater. </p><p>“Let's kill him properly this time” he grumbled firmly, he wasn’t going to make the mistake he did last time. </p><p> Thanos watched the trio approach “You could not live with your own failure” he started
</p>
<p>

 “And where did that bring you? Back to me, I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you’ve shown me that’s impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist” he informed, calm and collected as usual. </p><p>Tony shrugged “Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn” he answered, </p><p>Thanos gestured with one hand, speaking in a low, almost bored tone “I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do.” He paused as he finally got to his feet 
</p>
<p>

“I will shred this universe down to its last atom.” He walked over to take his helmet from where he had hung it on his sword </p><p>“And then– With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe!” he insisted, his insane delusion strong and sure. </p><p>Steve felt his anger take over
</p>
<p>

 “Born of blood!” he argued, </p><p>2014 Thanos prepared himself to fight the three heroes, </p><p>“They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them” He threatened. 
</p>
<p>

Thor, Iron man and Captain America launched themselves at Thanos, ready to die before they allowed him to repeat the devastation  his future-self had caused. </p><p>Thor hit Mjolnir and Stormbreaker together, creating and combining thick streaks of lightning which he shot straight towards Tony.</p><p>Tony’s iron man suit absorbed the energy and redirected it at Thanos. But the Titan twirled his doubled-bladed sword to divert the energy away again.</p><p>With the debris threatening to collapse down on them.</p><p> Banner saw Proxima was terrified and straining to keep her share of the rubble above her head </p><p>Bruce grunted as he called to her  “You should go! Get out of here!” </p><p> Proxima shook her head, her arms shaking under the weight of the structure they tried to hold it in place </p><p> “I’m not going anywhere, I lost one friend today, I’m not losing any more – not now” she replied sternly. </p><p>Glancing down she saw the water still rising beneath them, another  fearful sound escaped her and  her hold on the debris she had been holding up was suddenly gone.</p><p> Professor Hulk had pushed her to one side with his shoulder. </p><p> “Banner!” she shouted, almost rolling down a piece of flat roofing that had come down in the destruction of the facility. 
</p>
<p>

She scrambled to safety and looked down to Bruce, who now held up the remains of the facility that was close to collapsing alone.</p><p>Bruce noticed this and called to her “Find Tony and the others, they’ll need back up, go!” he insisted,</p><p>With no choice in the matter now,  Proxima set her jaw and nodded before ducking out of sight.</p><p>She looked around spotting Thanos, Thor, Steve and Tony, in his Iron man suit, in the distance. </p><p>Clenching her fists she was about to join the fight but realized she had no weapon.<br/>
</p>
<p>

Her bright orange eyes scanned the ground, then she saw it; partly hidden beneath a cluster of rocks and dust…was her sword.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Can you hear them screaming out your name?<br/>
Legends never die; they become a part of you<br/>
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness<br/>
Legends never die</p><p>When the world is calling out your name<br/>
Begging you to fight<br/>
Pick yourself up once more<br/>
Pick yourself up 'cause<br/>
Legends never die</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Collision Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers facility is on the verge of collapse,<br/>Steve, Tony and Thor move in to face Thanos 2014</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Not Gonna Die, Skillet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death surrounds<br/>
My heartbeat’s slowing down<br/>
I won’t take this world’s abuse<br/>
I won’t give up, I refuse! </p><p>This is how it feels when you’re bent and broken<br/>
This is how it feels when your dignity’s stolen<br/>
When everything you love is leaving<br/>
You hold on to what you believe in<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Tony was unconscious, having been hit full force by Mjolnir when Thanos had used him as a shield against the Asguardian weapon. When Steve came to his friends defence, Thanos bat him away with such ease that the Titan may as well have been swatting a fly. 
</p>
<p>

Thor approached to defend his friend only to be beaten and choked by Thanos, as he rained down a series of punches.</p><p> Thanos remained relentless as he brought his fists down on the god again and again, picking him up and throwing him, only to hit out again and repeated the action.<br/>
</p>
<p>

The Titan snarled as he raised his fists, about to bring his full weight down on Thor in order to finish him for good…</p><p>Proxima Midnight soared over Thanos’ shoulder, landing between Steve and Thanos.

</p>
<p>

 Her sword, which had cut through Thanos’ cheek had become embedded, using this to her advantage Proxima swung her body around to kick Thanos hard in the gut, the combination of surprise and force meant Thanos stumbled back. </p><p>Proxima crawled to where Steve laid, with his shield all but destroyed “Get Up!” the order left her mouth before she could comprehend what she was saying.<br/>

</p>
<p>

As Steve grunted in pain, Proxima was suddenly thrown back five years ago, when Corvus had been wounded, unable to stand…  </p><p>Thanos meanwhile had recovered from Proxima’s surprise attack, he saw her, knelt by the first Avenger and became enraged. 
</p>
<p>

“traitor!” he roared. </p><p>Proxima got to her feet, keeping herself between Steve and her former master 
</p>
<p>

“You call me a traitor…” she started, her voice wavering
</p>
<p>


 “You abandoned me!” she screamed, 
</p>
<p>

“You used the stones and left me at the mercy of our enemies! But not only that you took Corvus from me” she argued, dodging under Thanos’ arm when he tried to lunge for her.<br/>
</p>
<p>


Thanos scoffed as he avoided the swing of her sword “Sentiment, Proxima…?” he sneered, </p><p>He tried to throw a punch at her “…Your affections for Corvus Glaive always blinded you!” he scolded,</p><p> Proxima dodged his attack – barely. She was determined to keep Thanos away from Steve, who staggered to his feet. Proxima used her acrobatic skills to dart around Thanos as he tried to attack again.</p><p> “I was a fool to let it go so far! I should’ve listened to the Maw and ended it long ago!” Thanos yelled, </p><p>Proxima saw red. With an enraged cry she raced forward, swinging her sword in blind rage.
</p>
<p>

 She held her own for longer than she expected but without her spear Thanos soon gained the upper hand. </p><p>A well-timed hit sent Proxima tumbling across the rubble, her sword clattered to the ground beside her.
</p>
<p>

 Thanos loomed over her 
</p>
<p>

“You forget, you may be from the future but I know you Proxima Midnight, I who oversaw your training, I was always able to predict your next attack.” He gloated, approaching his former ‘adopted daughter

Readying his sword Thqnos prepared  to deliver the final blow</p><p> Proxima  collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily from the exertion of their fight.

</p>
<p>

 She narrowed her eyes at Thanos “If I’m to die by your weapon... ‘father’” she spat hatefully
</p>
<p>

 “I will do so looking into your eyes as you cut me down” she stated,</p><p> Suddenly Mjolnir soared past her, hitting Thanos full force and knocking the Titan down! 
</p>
<p>

The hammer then flew back again as Proxima and Thor turned sharply to see Steve reach out and catch it!
</p>
<p>


 She gave a short laugh of relief and triumph.</p><p>Thor grinned “I knew it!” </p><p>Thanos frowned, spitting out a mouthful of blood and with a roar of anger got to his feet. </p><p>The fight resumed, Thor, Proxima and Steve flew at Thanos, wielding their weapons, trying to beat him down.<br/>
Unfortunately Thanos regained the advantage. </p><p>Thanos loomed over Steve, Proxima knelt on the ground not far away, shoulders hunched, breathing rapidly.
</p>
<p>

 “In all my years of conquest– violence– slaughter– It was never personal. But I'll tell you – what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet– I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much” he smirked. </p><p>His entire army was beamed to the ground which included Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders and Chitauri Gorillas and leviathan. </p><p>At the very front of Thanos army stood the Black Order, Corvus Glaive stepped up on a large piece of rubble, ready to lead Thanos’ horde into battle, a few feet to his right stood Cull Obsidian, the past incarnation of Proxima Midnight and Ebony Maw, all awaited Thanos command.</p><p>Steve slowly forced himself back to his feet. With a fierce determination, he adjusted his damaged shield, standing against Thanos' extensive army alone. 
</p>
<p>

Suddenly, a crackling emitted from Steves' communicator<br/>
</p>
<p>


“Cap, on your left.” Sam Wilsons voice came through and  Steve look across to find a swirling portal on his left side. Sam flew in from the portal wearing his full Falcon armour. </p><p>As he did so, Black Panther, Shuri and Okoye emerged just as a dozen more portals begin to open up. Dr. Strange descended, joined by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord, and Spider-Man.<br/>
The past incarnation of Thanos and his Black Order watched with growing apprehension as the Avengers were joined by friends, allies and heroes alike.</p><p>Black Panther and his entire Wakandan army, Valkyrie and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts and several Ravager groups.<br/>
Amongst the throngs of heroes, the Scarlet Witch, landed close behind Steve.</p><p> Dr. Strange levitated to the ground to stand beside Wong “Is that everyone?” he asked, 
</p>
<p>

Wong half rolled his eyes “Well I guess we’re a little understaffed, huh?!” he shot back sarcastically. </p><p>At that moment Giant-Man burst from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Professor Hulk, War Machine, and Rocket. The Avengers, Guardians, Wakandans, Asgardians, and Ravagers took their battle stances. 
</p>
<p>

Proxima strode up to stand beside and slightly behind Steve, who reached to call Mjolnir to his hand
</p>
<p>

 “AVENGERS!” he hollered, catching the hammer, “Assemble”</p><p>The battlefield erupted with a series of war cries from Thor, along with Black Panther and the Wakandans.<br/>

</p>
<p>


On Thanos’ side of the field, unseen by their master, Corvus and Proxima glanced at each other.
</p>
<p>

They'd  seen the ‘other’ Proxima emerge from the remains of the facility and taken her place on the side of the Avengers.
</p>
<p>

Corvus’s eyes darted to his right to catch his wifes' eye and Proxima, head held high, swiftly and silently took her place beside him as Thanos hefted his sword his sword towards the Avengers, commanding his army to charge as well.<br/>

</p>
<p>

Both sides collided.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye<br/>
And then I heard you flatline                                                                                                                                                                                   No, not gonna die tonight<br/>
We're gonna stand and fight forever<br/>
(Don’t close your eyes)<br/>
No, not gonna die tonight<br/>
We're gonna fight for us together</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Begining of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song - still worth fighting for - My Darkest Days</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So let’s try one last time<br/>
So we never forget<br/>
This is still worth fighting<br/>
Still worth fighting for</p><p>Now that we know just who we are<br/>
Now that we’ve finally come this far<br/>
I’m ready for one more battle scar<br/>
‘Cause this is still worth fighting for<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Thanos knocked down a group of Asguardian fighters with one strike of his sword “Where's Nebula?” he demanded,<br/>
</p><p>Corvus Glaive (2014) snapped the neck of an Asguardian fighter with one hand</p><p> “She’s not responding!” he answered,</p><p>A second later Proxima Midnight  (2014) caught sight of Bucky running across the field with the Gauntlet 

</p><p>“Father!!” she called for Thanos' attention and pointed out the Terran who promptly passed the gauntlet to T’Challa.</p><p>But before Thanos could do anything more, the newly revived Scarlett witch landed in-front of him, her eyes glowing with the same red energy that emanated from her palms.<br/>
</p><p>“You took everything from me” she stated, her voice trembled slightly as she confronted Thanos, who had murdered Vison for the Mind Stone.</p><p>Thanos approached her 

</p><p>“I don't even know who you are” he sneered derisively, others may have backed down in the face of such a foe.</p><p>But Wanda stood firm.<br/>
</p><p>“You will.” She answered.</p><p>She trapped Thanos in her Telekinetic energy, lifting him from the ground even  as he tried to struggle, groaning in pain. </p><p>2014 Proxima cried out as a member of the Wakandan guards' spear tore the thick material of her suit and cut deep into her arm. 

</p><p>Corvus Glaive swept Proxima behind him and drove his glaive through the guard’s chest.</p><p>Meanwhile Thanos called out to his Generals “Rain fire!”  </p><p>Corvus glanced at his master “But sire, our troops!” he protested, knowing they could lose half their own forces and possibly leave themselves vulnerable.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima blasted a Ravager with her spear as she approached her husband from behind.</p><p>Wanda started to use her powers to strip Thanos of his protective armor, the Titan strained against her hold and ignored his strategist’s warning.<br/>
</p><p>“Just do it!” he ordered.</p><p>The battlefield was suddenly hit by a heavy rain of missile fire from the Sanctuary 2.</p><p> In the confusion Wanda was forced to drop Thanos, not seeing the piece of rubble hurtling her way.<br/>
</p><p>“MOVE!” a voice shouted and Wanda was half pulled, half thrown to one side.</p><p>Dazed, and bleeding from a cut on her forehead, the Scarlett Witch looked up to see Present day Proxima Midnight crouching beside her, arm raised to protect herself and Wanda from the cloud of dust and grit the missile had created as it hit the ground, directly where Wanda had been standing.</p><p>Wanda stared as Proxima 2023 got to her feet.<br/>
</p><p>“You- you pushed me down out of the way” she started in shock, Proxima held a hand out to her</p><p>“Come on, kid. Can’t stay here…” she said with a soft shake of her head, only for the younger woman to flinch back.</p><p>Proxima met her gaze as she knelt to Wanda’s level .<br/>
</p><p>“I’m on your side!” she insisted, holding her hand out more insistently.</p><p>After a few moments of consideration, Wanda grasped Proxima’s wrist and allowed her former enemy to pull her to her feet.<br/>
</p><p>And just as suddenly as it had started, the flurry of missile fire stopped.</p><p>In a surge of white energy Carol Danvers flew straight through the enormous warship, which promptly exploded and came crashing down in the lake.</p><p>Proxima held her sword over her shoulder, stalking towards Thanos with an angered expression.</p><p>Thanos saw his former general approaching and smirked </p><p>“You always were stubborn, Daughter. It’s one of the reasons I chose you as one of my Children.” he commented before frowning 

</p><p>“how was I to know how ungrateful you would become, after everything I gave you” he said</p><p>Proxima’s mouth curled into a sneer 

</p><p>“You took Corvus from me. You’re not taking anything more , not this day or ever again!” she growled, running at Thanos as fast as her legs would carry her.<br/>
</p><p>Thanos swung his double bladed sword, but Proxima was still as swift and agile as ever, just as she’d been trained to be.<br/>
She ducked and dodged while attempting to strike with her own weapon.</p><p>Wanda, who had remained concealed until now, waiting for Proxima to distract Thanos, emerged. 

</p><p>She managed to throw a ball of red energy at the Titan, catching him off guard.<br/>
</p><p>Wanda repeatedly sent waves of red energy at Thanos but he spun his sword and re-directed the onslaught<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
So take a look into my eyes one last time<br/>
So we never forget the way we were before<br/>
When we came alive at the moment we met</p><p>This is still worth fighting for<br/>
A love that wants to live<br/>
I’ll give you all I’ve got to give</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. No Fight Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Proxima isn't the only one with a choice to make in the final battle.<br/>But will the right choices be made?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Reason to Fight, Disturbed</p><p>This is definitely one of my favourite chapters, I loved writing it and I'm pretty proud of the end result after much editing and re-writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The image in your eyes,<br/>
reflecting the pain that has taken you<br/>
I hear it in your voice so ridden with shame                                                                                                                                                                                                            from what's ailing you</p><p>I won't give up, so don't give in<br/>
You've fallen down but you can rise again<br/>
So don't give up </p><p>----‐----‐--------------‐----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Steve threw his shield, hitting Thanos hard across the face. The Titan was knocked off of his feet, giving the three Avengers a brief respite, but the fight quickly resumed.<br/>
</p><p>Wanda sent a particularly large, powerful ball of energy at Thanos who swung his sword and redirected it so that it shot straight at Proxima Midnight!</p><p>However, seeing this, Steve reacted instantly “Proxima!” he shouted, throwing her his shield. 
 </p><p>She caught it, curled her body so that she was completely protected and used to deflect the energy, which ricocheted off of the vibranium shield and hit Thanos in the gut, making him double over in pain.</p><p>Steve and Proxima circled Thanos at top speed, with Proxima tossing her friend his shield back. Thanos moved in on Proxima with his double bladed sword.<br/>
</p><p>Proxima tried to fight back, with her friends doing what they could to assist but physically, she was tiring, and it had started to show.</p><p>Proxima felt her resolve waning…if this was only going to end one way, what was the point in fighting any longer? What was the point in prolonging the inevitable?<br/>
</p><p>Her sword was suddenly gone from her grasp as Thanos backhanded her across the field.</p><p>Pain engulfed her entire body like the flames of a fire. Crying out in agony as the force of her body hitting the ground made her roll several times, only to hit a large rock, the blow to her head close to knocking her unconscious.</p><p>The Soul Realm:</p><p>Meanwhile, within a realm of neither life nor of death, Corvus Glaive opened his eyes sluggishly, finding himself lying on solid ground. </p><p>‘Proxima’ at the thought of his wife, Corvus was on his feet in seconds, only to find that, all around there was nothing…nothing but white: plain, sterile…white.</p><p>Corvus glanced around until a voice called out from behind him, he spun, lifting his glaive threateningly.</p><p>A male being, possibly Terran but levitating a few inches from the ground, was approaching from the distance.

 </p><p>Corvus eyed the stranger with distrust</p><p> “If this is true death…This was not what I expected” he declared.</p><p>The second figure, who was in fact Dr. Strange, replied

</p><p>“Well what did you expect, golden gates and angelic choirs?” he inquired, his cloak fluttering slightly despite the fact that there was not a single whisper of breeze in the air.</p><p>Corvus scoffed 

</p><p>“Hardly. In the true death, a creature like myself can expect only molten pits and eternal torture, at best.” he retorted casually. .</p><p>Dr. Strange didn’t physically react  
 </p><p>“I see. Sorry to disappoint, but you’re not actually dead. You’re in the soul realm, or rather a section of the soul realm. It’s where all those who were taken by Thanos’ decimation of half the universe are brought.

</p><p>Before the Avengers where able to release them” He explained, levitating a few feet from Corvus Glaive.</p><p>The former General hissed with distain 

</p><p>“Avengers? Those disordered, incompetent wretches that tried to interfere with my master’s plan…” he railed,</p><p>He recoiled and  his glaive tighter upon realizing the being before him was an ally of his enemies.</p><p>Dr. Strange however raised his eyebrows

</p><p>“You might want to see something before you finish that string of insults” he suggested, lifting two fingers, pointing to the ground and moving his hand in a circular motion.</p><p>Corvus glanced behind him, only to feel something slap him upside the head, he turned and snarled, about to attack. </p><p> Dr. Strange was no longer levitating but standing, with his bright red cloak floating behind him as though hiding from Corvus’ frightening form, peeking out from behind its owner shyly.</p><p>Corvus relaxed slightly in his surprise at the sight, with a slight frown he leant to his left slightly, with the Cloak of Levitation mirroring this. 

</p><p>Corvus moved to his right and the cloak copied.</p><p>Straightening his back Corvus pointed to the cloak 
 </p><p>“That” he moved his clawed finger from side to side


</p><p>“Is un-nerving, go back to where you were!” he ordered, Pointing to and addressing the Cloak rather than Dr. Strange who endured the interaction in awkward silence.</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation draped itself over Dr Stranges’ shoulders and the Sorcerer levitated above the ground once more.<br/>
</p><p>It was then Corvus saw the swirl of yellow energy forming a circle on the ground.</p><p>It was a portal depicting the ensuing battle between the Avengers and Thanos’ forces. </p><p>A familiar blur of navy blue caught Corvus’ eye and he realized it was Proxima. 
 </p><p>She wore Terran clothing and her hair was a few inches longer than he remembered it and tied back, but it was her; lying on the ground with Thanos making his way towards her.</p><p>Corvus lowered his weapon in shock, a cluster of questions creating a static haze in his mind.</p><p>“I, it can’t be…what is she- why?”

</p><p>was all he managed to say. Through the portal he saw Proxima force herself to her feet, only to stumble and fall again.</p><p>She was clearly struggling  with exhaustion; her own blue blood stained her cheek, and a bruise was forming under her jaw.</p><p>Dr Strange spoke after a moment to explain</p><p> “Five years ago Thanos used the stones to eliminate half of all life in the universe, you were one of them” he stated.</p><p>“Thanos left Earth straight after, without Proxima Midnight. She felt abandoned, betrayed...but the Avengers were determined to bring back everyone that had been taken by the Infinity Stones."
 </p><p>Dr. Strange observed silently for a moment before answering</p><p>"Proxima Midnight hoped you would be among those that returned. She’s sided with the avengers because of the slim chance that you’d be returned to her. it’s what’s kept her going these past few years” he added.

</p><p>Strange began walking around the portal .</p><p>“And will I?” Corvus questioned forcefully.</p><p>Dr Strange considered his question for a second<br/>
</p><p>“That depends…your wife’s’ loyalty to Thanos was destroyed when he took you from her, she’s had five years to adapt and genuinely befriend the Avengers, five years since she last saw you, but for you it’s been a matter of moments. She’s chosen her side, now you have to do the same.”</p><p>By now Dr. Strange stood beside Corvus Glaive. The Black Order general growled and backed away from the portal as he heard Proxima’s voice, muffled but still discernible enough for Corvus to hear.</p><p>“-Corvus, I can’t…I tried, I re- I really tried…”</p><p> </p><p>Earth</p><p>Meanwhile, as Thanos drew closer, Proxima tried to push  herself up, yet her arms could hardly hold her weight, and in a move, entirely out of character for the seasoned warrior, she let herself fall.</p><p>Of all people, she should have known…should have known they stood no chance of defeating the Mad Titan.</p><p>Proxima coughed, regaining her breath before she spoke, mostly to herself but hoping, against everything she believed, that somehow her husband might hear
 </p><p>“Sorry Corvus…I can’t….I tried, I re- I really tried” she muttered, letting her eyes close, with her body on the verge of giving up.</p><p>Thanos lifted his sword, ready to deliver the final blow and Proxima glared up through half-lidded eyes to meet his gaze, her fiery orange eyes bright against the contrasting black facial marking she possessed.</p><p>At that moment several blue/grey energy blasts forced Thanos back as Iron Man moved in to hover between the Titan and Proxima. </p><p>Steve and Wanda quickly took over, keeping Thanos distracted while Tony, in his Iron man suit, landed on the ground beside Proxima</p><p>“Hey!” the voice of Tony Stark caught Proxima’s attention, as he spoke through the helmet of his suit but she knew it was him.</p><p>“Hey! Hey, no one gave you permission to take a power-nap, lady!” he scolded, he crouched beside her, placing a metal hand on her shoulder.</p><p> “Look I’m no good at the speech thing like Cap, ok? Best I got is ‘get off your ass and fight’ so…Hey!” Tony called out sharply when Proxima didn’t move and he shook her shoulder hard. </p><p>“Come on, huh? You forgot why you changed your mind about us huh? Why you decided to trust us and help us bring everyone back?” he demanded, 
 </p><p>the facial plates of his helmet retracting so that he could look down Proxima.</p><p>She opened her eyes, fixing her tired gaze on a pile of rubble a few inches from her face

 </p><p>“you know why” she said simply,<br/>
</p><p>Tony nodded</p><p>“Yeah, you want to get your hubby back, exactly!” he told her.</p><p>Proxima sighed angrily “he isn’t here though, is he!?” she shot back.</p><p> Tony knelt closer to his weakened ally

</p><p>“Well, maybe hes' a little late to the party, but...But say it does work, huh? You give up now, what does he have to come back to, cause he damn well won’t have you if you choose to lay down and die here!”</p><p>Proxima’s mind flashed with memories of Corvus and herself.  </p><p>She realized that Tony was right: What was she doing, giving up when her entire reason for still being here five years after losing Corvus, was to bring him back? 

</p><p>She didn’t know how, she didn’t know if he could come back…but she had to try!</p><p>“You’re right” she admitted, pushing herself to sit up.<br/>
Tony retracted his helmet. </p><p>“Well then ya spiky blueberry…get off your ass and fight!” he smiled softly, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda threw a blast of energy at Thanos, knocking him back while Steve stepped forward, throwing  his shield into the floor so that it bounced right back up and hit Thanos in the jaw.</p><p>As the large Titan recovered, a figure appeared in the distance between Steve and Wanda.</p><p>Proxima Midnight emerged through the smoke of a burning remnant of a Leviathan.

</p><p>Sword in hand, her expression set with determination. Proxima ran at Thanos, with Wanda and Steve backing her up, the fight continued, with the three Avengers fighting with renewed resolve and purpose.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin<br/>
</p><p>And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win<br/>
</p><p>When you're aching for the fire</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   and begging for your<br/>
When there's nothing left inside,                                                                                                                                                                                                                              there's still a reason to fight<br/>
I'll be your reason to fight<br/>
Give you a reason to fight</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dual of Past and Future pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers fight on to keep the Gauntlet from Thanos's hands.<br/>Proxima is confronted by a familiar figure from the past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Forever, Kamelot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a pain within<br/>
That I can't define<br/>
There's an empty space<br/>
Where your love used to shine                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 From the night we met<br/>
Till the day you died<br/>
I belong to you<br/>
You belong to me<br/>
It's the way things are always meant to be<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Peter Parker still carried the gauntlet, but a stray blast from a Chitauri weapon snapped the webbing and sent him plummeting to the ground! The legs of his iron spider suit wrapped around his body, the young teen shouted in pain as his body rolled twice across the rocky terrain</p><p>Tony called Captain Marvel in for an assist, moving in to help Wanda, Proxima and Steve fight Thanos.</p><p>“We gotta keep that Gauntlet away from not-so jolly-purple giant!” Tony shouted, firing an energy blast from the right hand on his suit.</p><p> Carol landed in front of Peter, who was curled in a crevice in the ground, hugging the gauntlet with his body.</p><p>“Hi.” He stammered, “Peter Parker” he stammered. </p><p>Carol smirked gently
</p><p>

 “Hey there Peter Parker. You got something for me?” she quipped </p><p>Peter got to his feet and handed her the Gauntlet “I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that alone” he chuckled nervously, looking at Thanos’ army.<br/>
</p><p>

Wanda suddenly landed on the ground “Don’t Worry” she started, </p><p>Proxima walked up to stand on a raised piece of stone beside and slightly below the Scarlett Witch

“She’s not alone” she assured. </p><p>Okoye and Shuri came to stand with them, as did Mantis, the Wasp, 2014 Gamora and Nebula and Valkyrie.</p><p>The group of female heroes and warriors fought through Thanos’ horde, bringing down Chitauri and Outriders, Leviathan and Gorillas.</p><p>Proxima sprinted forwards, striking a Chitauri soldier, making it drop it weapon, when it tried to swipe at her she crouched and flipped the screaming creature over her back.<br/>
“Watch your step” she commented before bringing her sword down through its skull.</p><p>She had never frozen on the battle field, not once in her life. But as she  straightened,  several strands of blue hair had fallen over her dark forehead, creating lines in her vision, as she swiped them away, she was met with the sight of Corvus Glaive…</p><p>or rather his past self, holding his glaive at waist height, regarding the future incarnation of his wife.</p><p>Proxima steadied her breathing as they began to circle each other and she tightened her grip on her blood stained sword.</p><p>“Don’t make me do this” she found herself asking. </p><p>Proxima gestured with her free hand “I’m still me” she offered,  </p><p>“You swore once, that you would never hurt me. All our lives you’ve lived up to that, and I’m from  the future so I know what I’m talking about” she stated.</p><p>As they drew closer her confidence wavered – she knew the look in his eye all too well, even if it had never been directed at her she knew it well enough. </p><p>It was a look no recipient ever lived to see again.</p><p>But Proxima Midnight was stubborn, and refused to look away, she swallowed nervously as a short silence followed.</p><p>“You prefer raw meat over cooked…your glaive heals most wounds but certain weapons do leave scars…you have one on your right side, A'askavariia, remember?” she flinched and stiffened as Corvus snarled at her in a way he never had before.</p><p>When they were close enough, he lunged.</p><p>Proxima raised her sword defensively, repeatedly deflecting his attacks but while she was agile, she was no match for Corvus’ speed and stealth. She never had been.<br/>
</p><p>

Suddenly he had seized her by the back of the neck, claws drawing blood as they cut into her skin.</p><p>The male practically hissed in distain, his face inches from hers “You. May be a version of Proxima Midnight” he paused.</p><p>“But you are. Not. MINE!” </p><p>His words caused Proxima more hurt than if he’d simply driven his glaive straight through her chest. </p><p>His grip on her neck tightened making her panic, she’d seen Corvus tear out the jugular of his victims with his bare teeth on multiple occasions</p><p>Proxima reacted as a cornered, injured animal would; with desperation and ferocity. </p><p> </p><p>Knocking his arm away violently, ignoring the sting of his claws as they ripped into her neck, hitting him across the face with the hilt of her sword she kicked him hard enough to cause him to stumble, to put some distance between them.</p><p>Corvus stumbled and jolted to a halt, thick lines of black blood spilled between his shark-like teeth, his lips receding in a deep growl.</p><p>Okoye flung Corvus’ body from where it had become impaled on her spear, and without looking back the Wakandan warrior continued on her way, cutting down a Chitauri as she went.</p><p>Proxima, however almost dropped her sword, bringing her other hand to cover her mouth 
 </p><p>‘What have I done’ she thought without meaning to; she knew it wasn’t Corvus…not HER Corvus.</p><p>But as he crumpled to the ground, on instinct Proxima took a single step towards him, only to be tackled to one side.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Like the morning star<br/>
And the rising sun<br/>
You convey my life<br/>
And forgive me what I've done<br/>
All too soon we were divided<br/>
Into darkness and light</p><p>Will you revive<br/>
From the chaos in my mind<br/>
Where we still are bound together<br/>
Will you be there Waiting by the gates of dawn<br/>
When I close my eyes forever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dual of Past and Future pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Proxima is faced with a second figure from her past, this one far more familiar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible expectations<br/>
Envisioning how this ends<br/>
Troubled from both directions                                                                                                                                                   

</p><p>Some faults you can't correct</p><p>I will learn how to see the signs<br/>
They're so far away<br/>
I know I have to try to open up my eyes<br/>
There's no escape I'll find a way<br/>
To save myself from me<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>Proxima Midnight threw off her attacker; only to meet the eyes of her past self, crouching between her and the wounded 2014 Corvus Glaive.</p><p>“You don’t. Go. Near him!” the past version of Proxima snarled with her spear drawn up behind her, crackling with blue energy.</p><p>Present day Proxima got to her feet<br/>
“Do you want to know why we change sides? Why we betray Thanos? Well he does get what he wants, he uses the stones…but out of us, the Order, who do you think survives? It’s just you…well, us” Proxima corrected, gesturing with her sword.</p><p>“Thanos could have brought them back, with the stones, but he doesn’t…not The Maw, not Cull…not Corvus”  she stated
</p><p>


 “He doesn’t care what happens to the rest of us, as long as he gets what he wants. In fact he would probably prefer that none of the Order survived”</p><p> There was a flicker of something in her gaze as 2014 Proxima took in what she was being told.<br/>
But whatever it was passed quickly and turned to anger.</p><p>“LIAR!” the past incarnation of Proxima screamed before running forward and the two incarnations of Proxima Midnight grappled for a few moment, weapons meeting and clanging loudly.</p><p>Present day Proxima swung her legs in a wide semi-circle, sweeping her opponent’s feet out from under them.</p><p>2014 Proxima lost her spear as her other self-rolled them across the jagged ground. </p><p>Proxima 2014 pinned her opponent down, only to be caught off guard when a flash of silver caught her eye.</p><p>“Wh, why do you have that?” she spat, around Proxima 2023’s neck was the same chain she had on under her suit.</p><p>Future Proxima struggled to get free “Because I’m you, you…psycho!” she shouted, kicking furiously. </p><p>Her past-self screamed, grabbing her and slammed her head back into the ground, causing Proxima 2023 to cry out in pain.</p><p>Proxima 2023 swung her arm, the one encased in the redesigned armor from Tony, only her past-self lifted her own gold plated arm.</p><p>The two limbs met with a harsh metallic clang. The two strained against each-others weight, struggling to their knees, Proxima grabbed the other by the throat before jolting and crying out as something stabbed through her side. </p><p>The blade of the sword was tugged free and 2014 Proxima gasped as she looked down, blue blood was seeping through her hands as she tried to staunch the wound, falling to the sides of her knees. Shaking, she looked across to Corvus Glaive who lay mortally wounded a few feet away.</p><p>2023 Proxima got to her feet, watching her past self with no emotion. She felt no connection to who this person was, she might have once, but she was not that same person any longer. She was better; she was more than what she was back then.</p><p>The familiar voice of Nebula called out to Proxima,<br/>
“Sister”<br/>
Proxima lifted her head with a surprised expression. She turned to find Nebula and Gamora not far away, waiting for her. Never had they ever considered Proxima their sister before. With the exception of Corvus and perhaps his brother Cull Obsidian, Proxima treated the rest of her ‘adoptive family’ with distrust, and distain.  </p><p>Now though, as the term rolled around in her mind she found that in fact, she didn’t mind it. </p><p>An outrider suddenly lunged for the past version of Gamora, who moved to defend herself but the creature was suddenly brought down by a single shot through the skull, a shot that had come from a blaster gun. </p><p>Peter Quill stood a few feet away from Gamora who stepped over the twitching corpse of the Outrider. Quill moved to stand in front of Gamora, gazing at her as though he hadn’t seen her in years </p><p>“I thought I lost you” he choked, reaching to stroke her hair</p><p>Proxima, now standing beside Nebula and watching, raised a hand “I wouldn’t-” she started only for Nebula to hold out her arm<br/>
“Wait, let’s see what happens” she said</p><p>Quill jumped in surprise and cried out in pain as Gamora grabbed his wrist tightly.</p><p>“Don’t. Touch. Me!” she punctuated each word by bringing her knee up to hit Quill in the balls, he collapsed to the ground in agony.<br/>
“You…missed the first time…” he groaned “Then the other two times you got em” he finished.</p><p>Proxima looked down at Nebula, who stood a few inches shorter than her “You truly enjoy your title as biggest sadist in the galaxy don’t you?” she questioned, Nebula simply crossed her arms, smirking.</p><p>Gamora stepped over Quill and re-joined her sisters. </p><p>“They will grow back in sure.” She commented “Besides, didn’t you once kick Corvus so hard that his re-ascended and  he spent a week sounding like an adolescent?” she added, looking at Proxima, Nebula sniggered.</p><p>Proxima rolled her eyes “We were sparring; it was an accident!” she insisted, with a gesture of her hand, “Although, the humorous pitch of his voice almost made up for the fact that, for that entire week we couldn’t f-”</p><p>Gamora and Nebula held up their hands

</p><p>

 “Stop” 
</p><p>

"Enough!” they protested almost in unison, wearing equal expressions of disgust.<br/>
</p><p>

Gamora then added
</p><p>

 “That week was a relief for the rest of us, trust me!”<br/>
</p><p>


Tony’s voice suddenly crackled through the Avengers communication bands 

</p><p>

 “Guys, Cap needs an assist, Battering Ram you’re up!” he requested,</p><p>Bucky, who was shooting down a Leviathan with Rockets help, spoke into his communicator 

</p><p>

“Who?” he questioned with a puzzled expression.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>There's dirt in disaster<br/>But I'm finally clean<br/>There's no escape I'll find a way<br/>Betrayed by hope and Cursed by fate</p><p>Got one last chance                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     and now I'm not afraid<br/>
To save myself from me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight against Thanos continues and, with Proxima's help, try to keep the Nano Gauntlet from falling into the Titans' hands again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meet me on the battle field – Svrcina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tainted history<br/>
Is playing on repeat<br/>
But we could change it<br/>
if we stand up strong and take the lead<br/>
Echos of the shots ring out<br/>
We may be the first to fall<br/>
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all<br/>
Meet me on the battlefield</p><p>We carry on through the storm<br/>
Tired soldiers in this war<br/>
Remember what we're fighting for<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Steve swung his shield and decapitated three outriders, quickly defeating a fourth but what he didn’t see was a fifth Outrider  was running across the jagged ground, chittering and snarling as it threw itself forward, claws extended as it soared through the air towards Steve.</p><p>Proxima took a running jump at the creature with a short scream.</p><p>Steve prepared to deflect the attack, but the impact never came. He lowered the shield to find Proxima, crouching on the Outriders shoulders with her sword embedded in the back of the Outriders neck. Stepping down from the twitching corpse she stepped towards Steve with a small smile.</p><p>Several Sakaarian fighters surrounded the pair, howling, screaming and wielding weapons from across the galaxy.</p><p> But Proxima smirked, swung her sword with expert dexterity and threw herself into the midst of the small crowd with Steve following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>While Proxima and Steve fought side by side against the Sakaarian’s’, Captain Marvel soared past Thanos with the Gauntlet in her arms, intending on reaching Scott Lang’s Quantum Tunnel within his Van which was  parked amid a swarm of Outriders.</p><p>Thanos however, saw her and threw his double-bladed sword which spiraled through the air and hit the Van which was instantly destroyed as it exploded, along with the Quantum realm tunnel!</p><p>The resulting blast threw Carol Danvers back and caused her to lose her grip on Tony’s Gauntlet, which fell to the ground.</p><p>Tony was one of the first to notice and darted to out to grab it, only to be smacked out of the air by Thanos. Tony hit the ground hard and remained where he was, unconscious.<br/>
Steve looked across the field, seeing his friend on the ground, he turned to Proxima as she decapitated an Outrider</p><p>“Go!” she ordered, and Steve ran towards Thanos.<br/>
Just as they did Thor stood over Thanos, with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir crossed at the Titan’s thrat in an effort to pin Thanos down. Steve was the next to arrive but Thanos soon overpowered them and knocked them both out.</p><p> Proxima ran forwards, falling to the ground she skidded across the dust and grabbed the Nano-Gauntlet. She then leapt upwards, planting a foot on Thanos’ chest to give her momentum while kicking out, her foot catching Thanos in the eye.</p><p>Turning a backflip in mid-air, Proxima landed on her knees briefly before ducking under Thanos as he recovered from the blow to his eye, Proxima threw the Gauntlet to Carol Danvers who hovered not far behind Thanos.</p><p>In a bid to keep him distracted, Proxima punched Thanos behind the knee, making him stumble, only he turned and when she tried to dodge him he grabbed her by the arm and flung her away. </p><p>Bouncing off the side of a boulder, Proxima landed on her side, arms curled to her chest she rolled onto her back as she grunted and gasped, having had the air violently knocked out of her.</p><p>Meanwhile Carol had re-engaged in her fight against Thanos, the larger being head-butted her, with no obvious effect! Carol, hovering just inches from the ground, rose into the air until she was high than her opponent, forcing Thanos onto his knees.</p><p>A second later, before Carol could do anything but watch, Thanos wrenched one of the stones from the Gauntlet and  used the Power Stones abilities to hit Carol Danvers away.</p><p>Tony, who had finally regained consciousness, looked across to Dr Strange, who was keeping the lake water from flooding into the battlefield. The Master of Mystic Arts simply raised one finger; reminding Tony that this was their one chance, their one shot at defeating Thanos once and for all. And right now it was in danger.</p><p> Understanding immediately, Tony nodded. Something needed to be done, and fast.</p><p>Replacing the Power Stone back in the Gauntlet, Thanos yelled out as gamma radiation coursed through his body, close to over-powering him.</p><p>This distraction was enough for Tony to fly in and take him by surprise. As Tony attacked Thanos once more, he grabbed hold of the Gauntlet just as Thanos raised his fist and punched him away yet again.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
We carry on through the storm<br/>
Tired soldiers in this war<br/>
Remember what we're fighting for<br/>
Meet me on the battlefield<br/>
Even on the darkest night<br/>
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage<br/>
And you will be mine</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Fallen Hero  Edited!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song - Titanium, Madilyn Bailey cover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet<br/>
You shoot me down, but I get u<br/>
I'm bulletproof nothing to lose<br/>
Fire away, fire away<br/>
</p>
<p>

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p>
<p>Proxima sat up just as Steve reached her, kneeling by her side in concern, just in time to see Thanos knock Tony away.</p><p>Tony groaned as he rolled onto his back, just as Steve darted to his side </p><p>“Tony…” he said, meeting his friends gaze with a determined expression, holding out his hand.<br/>
Tony saw, in Steve’s expression what he wanted. What he was asking. No…demanding.</p><p>Tony, weakened from battle, glanced at Thanos, and then at Dr. Strange, who was distracted with holding the flow of water at bay.<br/>
</p>
<p>

Tony swallowed, eyes giving away his concern and emotion. </p><p>“One shot Cap. Blow it and I’ll kill ya” he answered, offering the Nano-gauntlet to the soldier.</p><p>The soldier grabbed the gauntlet and ran at Thanos. Driving his shield across the bridge of the titans nose and digging the edge of his weapon into Thanos’ eyes, practically blinding him.</p><p>As Thanos stumbled, holding his eyes in agony, Steve pushed himself away, creating a safe distance between himself and Thanos.</p><p>Thanos recovered and raised his arm, with a furious expression, his hand covered by the gauntlet.</p><p>“I – Am- Inevitable!”  Thanos snapped his fingers with a dull, metallic ‘clink.<br/>
</p><p>


Yet nothing happened.</p><p>Thanos, along with Proxima and Tony, quickly realized the Stones where in fact missing! </p><p>Steve, with gamma radiation surging through him, held up his own hand; displaying the Stones embedded in the Gauntlet.</p><p>Tony and Proxima, who had gotten to their feet and started to move closer, Proxima with a troubled and shocked expression, Tony with an unhappy, yet accepting expression.<br/>
</p><p>


“Yeah? And I’m Captain America, asshole”</p><p>Steve snapped his fingers with a loud "CLANG"</p><p> Tony and Proxima flinched, each raising a hand in defense against the blinding white light the gauntlet emitted.<br/>
After a moment it started.</p><p> Thanos looked around in horror as he was forced to watch his entire army fall and disintegrate before his eyes; Chitauri, Outriders, Leviathan and Gorillas.<br/>
</p><p>

Not even his Black Order Generals were safe from the power of the combined Infinity Stones<br/>
</p><p>

The Ebony Maw shuffled towards Thanos, a hand on his stomach.</p><p> “Sir” the telekinetic reached for the master he served so faithfully, in a plea for help, only to trip to his knees and turn to ash.</p><p>As this happened, the past version of Proxima Midnight, still clutching her bleeding side, had crawled across the ground to reach Corvus Glaive.<br/>
</p><p>Weak from their injuries, the pair knelt with their foreheads pressed together, each holding their partners engraved pendant that hung on chains around their necks, which had been previously hidden beneath clothing and armor.</p><p>Even as their bodies began disintegrating they focused solely on each other, their final words, words that had once bound them many years ago, were spoken in unison as they awaited their fate.</p><p>“I am hers”      “I am his” </p><p>“As he/she is mine, from now until my final breath, I’ll await you my love, even in death”</p><p>Their bodies quickly turned to ash completely, the figures collapsed against each other and their remains swirled and blended as they were carried by the wind.<br/>
Proxima 2023 had watched tensely before forcing herself to look away.<br/>
The pair turned back to Thanos, </p><p>Defeated, he sat down heavily with a grieving expression as he observed the destruction of his army, his dream of bringing balance to the universe…and finally himself as he was slowly erased from existence; at last.</p><p>Sparing Thanos just a short glance, Proxima reached Steve just in time to catch him as he stumbled, his legs gave out and she steadied him as he collapsed against a partly destroyed tree trunk, with friends and allies gathered around their fatally injured friend; his entire right side was now covered in radiation burns.<br/>
</p><p>



Proxima took in the damage in horror</p><p>“Rogers…” she gasped.
</p><p>

Trembling hands hovering over the worst of the burns across his shoulder, her expression bcame pained as Steve grunted in pain, a choking sound emerging from his throat</p><p>“You can’t…you can’t do this, I said…I swore I wouldn’t lose any more friends this day!” she told him, with more anger than she really felt, she was in shock. First Corvus, then Natasha and now Steve</p><p>Breathing heavily as she fought to keep her emotions contained even as a tear ran down her cheek as she bowed her head in grief. Something had had fallen from Steve’s pocket; a small round, antique looking photo frame; containing the black and white picture of Peggy Carter.<br/>
</p><p>

Proxima clutched the object, shoulders slumped in sorrow.</p><p>Tony moved forward

</p><p>

 “Come on , navy-blue” he encouraged, his own voice thick with grief.</p><p>It took both Tony and Nebula to urge her to her feet with the latter leading her away with a firm grip on her arm as Proxima glanced back. Bucky now knelt before Steve, who had slipped away silently.</p><p>Slowly, every member of the Avengers, every friend and ally that had gathered, slowly bent to one knee as they mourned the loss of Steve Rogers; Captain America, the First of the Avengers.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p>
<p>

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium<br/>
You shoot me down but I won't fall<br/>
I am titanium</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dreams Go Up In Smoke  Edited!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanos and his forces have fallen.<br/>The Battle is won.<br/>But will everyone be reunited with those they fought so hard for?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Ashes, Celine Dion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What's left to say?<br/>
These prayers ain't working anymore<br/>
Every word shot down in flames<br/>
What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?<br/>
I'm losing my voice calling on you<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p>
<p>

After a short time Steve’s body was taken away, out of respect, and Proxima watched from a distance, arms wrapped around herself, leaning more of her weight on her right leg as her left had been injured during the fight. </p><p>Her clothing, black boots and jeans crusted with blood and dust, her t-shirt, once pale grey was now several shades darker, torn and equally stained.<br/>
</p><p>All around her friends and family were finally reunited; those that had been brought back were with their loved ones again.</p><p>But Proxima could find no comfort or joy in the celebration around her; there had been no sign of Corvus, HER Corvus. </p><p>She was coming to the conclusion that she would in fact, never see her husband again.  </p><p>The  weight of this thought alone felt like it was enough to bring her to her knees. All this time, all this pain and effort to keep going…<br/>
</p><p>Nebula approached her with quick strides.</p><p> Proxima avoided her  gaze and Nebula watched, in mild discomfort as  the tears Proxima been holding at bay began down her dark cheeks.  </p><p>This was unlike the Proxima Midnight Nebula had grown up with.</p><p>“No sign of him?” Nebula realized.</p><p>Proxima spoke as though trying not to break down.</p><p>“I was a fool to actually think…after everything we did…for Thanos, perhaps this is what I deserve.” her voice hollow and broken as she hung her head.<br/>
</p><p>Nebula gave her a sympathetic look</p><p>“Proxima-” she started, only the horned female shook her head and moved away.</p><p>“He-he’s gone…and he’s not coming back” she choked, a sob broke free without permission as Proxima clenched the engraved pendant around her neck in her fist. </p><p>“There’s nothing…nothing else I can do…nothing is going to bring him back.” she sobbed, glancing around as she took in the sight and sounds of the happy reunions between friends, families and loved ones around her. It was torture. </p><p>Proxima brought her free hand up to her forehead, concealing her eyes as her tears began to fall.<br/>
</p><p>This time Proxima didn’t even try to supress the distressed sound that cut through her.<br/>
A voice however, called out “Proxima Midnight?”</p><p>She let her hand fall down to her side
</p>
<p>

 “What?” she snapped tearfully, she along with Nebula they look across to see Dr. Strange levitating a few feet away.
 </p><p>she narrowed her eyes in confusion, this Terran, if that’s what he was, knew her name though she’d never met him.<br/>
</p><p>Dr Steven Strange, spoke again.</p><p> “I believe this…is yours” he then pointed with two fingers to draw a circle in the space at his feet.</p><p> A moment later a second cloaked figure hurtled a short way into the air, limbs flailing for purchase before the figure landed on their back with a ‘thud’ at Dr Stranges feet.<br/>

</p>
<p>

The figure scrambled to their feet, taking an intimidating step towards Dr Strange.</p><p> “Alright Wizard what the Hell-wha-” Corvus Glaive turned in the direction Dr Strange was facing and paused, his ready stream of verbal abuse and demands forgotten when he saw Proxima.</p><p>Proxima Midnight stared in shock at the sight of her husband. She daren’t even blink, fearing she would open her eyes and he would be gone once more.<br/>
“Corvus” she breathed, limping as she walked forward.</p><p>Corvus cleared the small hill in three strides  </p><p>With tears in her eyes Proxima, despite every burn of pain, every ach of protest from her battle-weary body, forced herself to move faster, running to finally close the distance between them. </p><p>“Corvus!” she called out to him again, this time in a burst of unreserved happiness; he was back! He was actually… </p><p>Dropping his glaive, Corvus met her halfway, catching Proxima as she wrapped her arms around his neck,<br/>
Corvus lifted her from the ground and held her tightly. </p><p>“My love” he dragged a hand through her tangle of deep blue hair.</p><p>Proxima released a strangled sob, even though she was smiling as she tightened her embrace. </p><p>“You’re here” she whispered waveringly, she made a sound that was a mixture between a sob and a chuckle.<br/>
A comforting rumble vibrated from the back of Corvus’ throat.</p><p> “I’m here Midnight, my Midnight” he replied lovingly, </p><p>After a moment Corvus set his wife on her feet, her hands clutched at his shoulders, tears running freely down her cheeks.</p><p>Proxima hesitated
</p>
<p>


 “Corvus…you-‘you’ve been gone…there’s so much…” she stammered worriedly, only for Corvus to interrupt, placing his hands on her shoulders, resting his forehead to hers.</p><p>“Sh, sh, I know…” he started, only for Proxima to shake her head.</p><p>“No, no you don’t…Corvus, I’m…I can explain…” she tried to explain, but Corvus held her tighter.<br/>
“Proxima, listen to me, I know. It’s alright” he assured, </p><p>Proxima’s expression turned to confusion as Corvus continued.</p><p> “I know Thanos used the stones, and I know you sided with the Terrans to reverse what Thanos did” he said, pulling away slightly 
</p>
<p>

 “And I understand why you did.” he added.<br/>

</p>
<p>


Proxima’s shoulders slumped as relief washed over her. </p><p>“There’s more…so much more…” she started with uncertainty.  </p><p>Corvus placed a hand to the side of her head as he replied.</p><p> “I know, but it can wait. We have time, my Midnight star. We have time” he repeated,<br/>

</p>
<p>

Despite the tears in her eyes, a smile broke out across Proxima’s features. </p><p>Corvus leant towards her but, anticipating what was to come she put a hand to his chest, stopping him.<br/>

</p>
<p>


“One more thing” she said quietly</p><p>Corvus frowned slightly

</p>
<p>

 “What is it?” he asked with concern.<br/>
</p>
<p>



She delivered a sharp punch to his middle, </p><p>Standing side by side on the mound of rubble behind the couple,  

Nebula and Dr Strange winced as they watched from a distance as Corvus grunted and double over slightly, holding the spot where her fist had landed. </p><p>“Woman! What is wrong with you!?” he wheezed,</p><p>Proxima replied in a tight, emotional voice 
</p>
<p>


“You left me alone, for five years. I didn’t know if you were ever coming back.” she reminded him, </p><p>Tears spilt from her fiery coloured eyes. Corvus quickly recovered and straightened slightly,</p><p> “Fair enough, then I suppose you were entitled to that” he conceded.</p><p>Pulling her close he asked with casual tone 

</p>
<p>

“Just so that’ I’m aware, can I expect any more of those? After all it wasn’t entirely my fault” .<br/>
</p><p>Proxima dug her finger tips into his back.</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet” she warned
</p>
<p>

Her voice tight with emotion, feeling the rumble in her husbands’ chest as he chuckled.</p><p>


“well, while you’re making up your mind…” he leant forward, taking her face in both hands<br/>
</p><p>Smiling softly, Proxima gradually slide her arms around Corvus’ torso, letting him tilt her head back as they kissed, slowly and passionately.<br/>
</p><p>Nebula rolled her eyes, as did Dr. Strange with a more bemused expression.</p><p>The kiss deepened and Corvus’ cloak rose at their ankles as it caught in the breeze while dust and grit swirled at their feet<br/>


All I ask is<br/>
Can beauty come out of ashes?<br/>
Let beauty come out of ashes                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Can you use these tears                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              to put out the fires in my soul?<br/>
'Cause I need you here</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so many ideas for this chapter. I loved writing this chapter and<br/>I can only hope I got the general tone and<br/>level of emotion right</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. In your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Proxima has finally been reunited with Corvus and the pair share a moment together after the final battle, where Proxima shares some of her concerns as they face a still, mostly, uncertain future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To any of my current readers, in order to avoid spoilers, if you've not done so I'd recommend re-reading chapters 22 and 23 which have been re-written and edited</p><p> </p><p>Song - Neutron Star Collision, MUSE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was searching<br/>
You were on a mission<br/>
Then our hearts combined like<br/>
A neutron star collision<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Dr. Strange and the other Sorcerers created portals to Wakanda and Asguard, as well as Queens so that Tony could escort Peter home. 

Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Bucky and Wanda, along with Proxima, Corvus and the Guardians, were given rooms at Stark Towers. which were opened to all who needed a place to stay.

Once they reached their assigned room at Stark tower, Proxima locked the door behind them– on the Sanctuary 2 private rooms locked immediately and could only be opened from the inside, to unlock it from the outside required a personal security code so locking her door had become a habit on Proxima’s part even after five years on Earth.<br/>
.</p><p>Corvus sat leaning against the headboard of the bed, propped up by pillows with Proxima lying between his legs, her back pressed firmly to his chest with Corvus’ lean arms wrapped around her securely.</p><p> She’d removed the cuffs concealing her armor from her wrist and ankle and discarded her black leather jacket, leaving her wearing only her torn, dirty grey t-shirt and black underwear.<br/>
.</p><p>With just the glow of the full moon, and a small bedside lamp illuminating the room, Proxima watched as Corvus’ fingers toyed with her own.<br/>
.</p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked suddenly, to Corvus’ surprise.</p><p>Corvus raised an eyebrow and looked down at her </p><p>“I am, are you?” he countered, extracting his hand from hers to lightly trace the edges of the bruise on her jaw.</p><p>Proxima sighed as she considered the question

</p><p>“Bruised, exhausted…and better than I have been in a long time” she rested her chin on Corvus chest as she offered him a small smile.</p><p>Corvus knew her well enough to recognize that she had more to say but decided not to push her, and so a comfortable silence settled between the couple until Proxima spoke again.</p><p>“Corvus…will we be alright, after this?” she questioned with uncertainty.</p><p>Corvus’ eyes narrowed in confusion, he did not recall implying they wouldn’t be.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he urged calmly.</p><p>Proxima sighed, reluctant to engage in this particular conversation but it needed to happen and the sooner it did the better she would feel.</p><p>“My loyalty to Thanos was shaken when he let the stones take you, when he left me here without looking back. And it died when I realized how little he valued the loyalty of the Order. I’ve had years to accept and come to terms with that; to move on. I had to believe there was a chance at bringing you back, it’s what kept me going” she admitted, </p><p>“But for you, it’s been, what, minutes? You were Thanos most loyal General, his strategist and the first dread-lord of the Black Order” </p><p>Proxima hesitated long enough for Corvus to intervene.</p><p> “That was true…once. But Thanos is gone, my love. Serving a deceased master is foolish and pointless. I can accept that” he stated.</p><p>“But I hold no illusion that moving on will be easy, and we can speak more of it if you wish but here and now, I am precisely where I should be – with you in my arms. My place is, and will always be with you, my lady Midnight.” He finished.</p><p>The expression his wife gave in response, in place of the words she seemed unable to find, was such an intense mixture of gratitude, acceptance and affection that Corvus felt his chest tighten and his throat contract as he found himself lost in the burning embers of her eyes. </p><p>The moment was broken when Proxima dusked her head, smothering a yawn into her shoulder. When she didn’t lift her head to meet his eye, Corvus chuckled as he rubbed her back, slowly feeling her relax as she drifted into sleep.</p><p>“Sleep my love, my Midnight star” Corvus rumbled quietly, but Proxima couldn’t have stayed awake had she wanted to and within minutes she was sleeping deeply.</p><p>Corvus however, due to the regenerative powers of his glaive, only ever dozed, never needing to fall in deep sleep like his wife and would wake refreshed and well rested after just two hours sleep or less. Proxima however was, in comparison a far heavier sleeper.</p><p>Despite this however, Corvus hadn’t the heart to move her and was content and comfortable enough to remain where he was. Finding that his previous words could not have been truer; in that moment, the couple were exactly where they were meant to be; together.</p><p>         --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
my love will be forever<br/>
And we die we'll die together<br/>
Lie, I will never<br/>
'Cause our love will be forever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Celebrations And Farewells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world erupts into Celebration upon the defeat of Thanos<br/>but heros and allies old and new, also mourn for those lost in the process.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - Can't Stop This Love, Darin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We always survive<br/>
Cuz were in this together<br/>
Whoever said that we can never hold on<br/>
And don't know how I found my star<br/>
Now I'm happy I stood up for so long<br/>
and baby this is where our story starts...<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Tony and Pepper stood on the porch of their cabin, watching Morgan run around the yard pretending to be various Avengers and allies apparently re-enacting the final battle for earth. </p><p>Clint Barton watched his family through the window of his home, cell phone in hand.  After a moment the call was directed to voicemail and he took the phone away from his ear, on the screen was Natasha’s name. Clint turned to see Nicky Fury, with Maria Hill following closely at his heels, both agents wore serious, almost grave, expressions as they approached.</p><p>At Peter Parker's school in his hometown of Queens, Peter and Ned meet in the hallway, exchanging a handshake before sharing a heartfelt, brotherly hug.</p><p> They separated to find M.J walking towards them, giving her two friends a slightly awkward wave but her expression was one of genuine relief as she reached her friends.</p><p>In San Francisco, Scott Lang sat on the front porch of his home, watching fireworks with his daughter Cassie, and Hope Van Dyne. </p><p>Meanwhile in Wakanda, T'Challa, Shuri, and Ramonda observed their country’s celebrations from their palace balcony. </p><p>While in New York, the Guardians of the Galaxy’s ship was parked on the yard of Stark Towers, also watching fireworks. Peter Quill approached the front window of the ship where Gamora 2014 stood watching the display, with Drax sitting in the pilots’ chair. </p><p>Rocket yawned as he approached the front of the ship with Baby Groot (who had once again been infantilized due to the effects of the Soul Stone) in his arms.</p><p>Nebula and Mantis however, showed no interest in the Fireworks, instead they sat on the floor with Nebula teaching the Empath to play paper football, which had been one of the Games Tony had taught Nebula during their time adrift in space.</p><p>Peter stood beside Gamora 2014, he offered her a small smile, and to his relief, instead of kicking him or grabbing him in a head-lock (Which she had done several times in the last 24 hours when Peter had moved too abruptly while standing too close to her, now however, she slowly, hesitantly, smiled back.</p><p>Inside Stark Tower, Bucky, Rhodey, Sam and Wanda had gathered around the kitchen island, raising their glasses in celebratory a toast.</p><p>Two floors above, Proxima and Corvus stood by the window of their room which periodically lit up with the bright, varying colours of the fireworks. </p><p>However the couple paid the display little attention, instead they remained solely on each other, Proxima’s arms around her husbands’ neck, his hands placed on her sides, holding her close.

 Their loving, relaxed expressions perhaps out of place for fearsome Black Order Generals, but that life was now behind them now, and, for this particular moment in time at least, they were two individuals, separated by the effects of Thanos’ decimations that had now been reunited. </p><p> </p><p>Two days later, at Steve Rogers funeral.
.</p><p>The Soldier was laid to rest in grave right beside Peggy Cater.  Sharon Carter wiped tears from her eyes. Bucky and Sam stood not far behind.<br/>
Tony stood with Morgan balanced on his hip, and Pepper close beside him. Not far behind was Rhodey,</p><p>Peter Parker, Thor and Bruce Banner, with his arm held in a sling after it was damaged by the Nano-gauntlet.<br/>
Doctor Strange and Wong stood nearby. </p><p>To their right stood Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Janet Van Dyne, Hank Pym while Peter Quill, Rocket holding Baby Groot, Drax, and then Mantis standing with Nebula.<br/>
T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri stood to the right, behind them were Clint &amp; his family, Wanda Maximoff, and Carol Danvers., while Maria Hill and Nick Fury remained at the back of the group.</p><p> Proxima remained behind, watching from a distance as the grave was filled in.</p><p>Once it was done she stepped forward, Corvus following but remaining a respectful but comfortable distance behind. </p><p>“Thank you Steve” she started, 

“For everything. Because of you, I have my husband back, but it cost the lives of two of my closest friends. But…while I have no Faith, you did. I hope you’re reunited with the woman you loved for so long. If not” she hesitated and stepped closer</p><p>“I hope this will do” she finished, </p><p>placing the black and White photograph of Peggy Carter against the pure white marble headstone, before standing and stepping back once more, Corvus put a comforting arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
I love you no matter what they say                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 I love you<br/>
They say this love is the impossible kind<br/>
And we were strong enough to fight for this life<br/>
I can't stop can't stop this love<br/>
No matter what they say                                                                                                                                                                                                 I love you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The longest and most painful chapter in our heroes lives so far is finally done, and for some a new, brighter chapter is already unfolding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - People Like Us, Kelly Clarkson</p><p>The brief exchange between Tony and Proxima was added late despite the chapter being finished earlier and I'm not sure how well it fits but I wanted one last exchange between Tony and Proxima.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody loses it<br/>
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes<br/>
And hey, I know what you're going through<br/>
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
After the funeral it was time for the Avengers to go their separate ways. </p><p>In the clearing outside Tony's cabin outside of the city.</p><p>Bucky was preparing to return the borrowed infinity stones to their own timelines, Dr. Banner and Corvus looked over the Quantum Control panel making some last minuet corrections and adjustments.</p><p>Meanwhile Tony watched Morgan play at a safe distance, Proxima stood beside him, also watching the child play. </p><p>"She will grow up in a time of peace and calm after the uncertainty the last five years" the alien female said</p><p>Tony nodded  with grateful look
</p><p>"We all did what we did for our own reasons; yeah we said it was for everyone in the world who lost people but...we still had a personal stake in the whole Time Heist thing. Morgan and Pep where mine and you, well..." Tony nodded in the direction of Corvus Glaive, who was leant over the control panel conversing with Bruce.</p><p>Proxima smiled and lifted her hand to her chest, finger tips touching the pendant around her neck, she and Corvus had been reunited they'd not bothered to hide the matching chains they wore.</p><p>her husband hadn't found it easy to adjust but...seeing him speaking with Bruce, relaxed and less on edge around her friends, it was an improvement.</p><p>Morgan then ran to Tony who lifted her into his arms, Morgan pushed some hair from her face, large brown  eyes fixed on Proxima<br/>

</p><p>"Are you really from space?"she asked, scrunching her face as though expecting Proximato admit that she had been joking.</p><p>But Proxima nodded

</p><p>"I am. I come from a planet called Rheany's five" she said</p><p>Morgan's head tilted to one side in interest

</p><p>"Is that where you're going?" she asked<br/>Proxima's expression fell for a moment<br/></p><p>"No. No, I...can't go home." she answered, silently hoping the inquisitive three year old wouldn't ask why</p><p>She didn't. instead Morgan put her arms around Tony's neck

</p><p>"Then where will you go?" she inquired, the genuine need to know was clear on the childs face</p><p>Proxima  shrugged but her expression became more relaxed</p><p>"I'm not sure. And that's the way I like it" she replied</p><p>Morgan's mouth pursed into a line, giving her childlike features a comically adult expression </p><p>"I'll miss you. I wish you could stay and tell me about space some more" Morgan admitted to the adult females surprise</p><p>Tony shifted his daughter on his hip, lifting her chin with one finger 

</p><p>"Hey come on kiddo, they might come back someday. She's going travling with the Blue meanie and the Guardians! So  if they come back Proxima will have a whole lot more to tell about space, right?"</p><p>The bright,  expectant look on Morgans' face suddenly made it impossible for Proxima Midnight to refuse
</p><p>"That's true. just be patient little Stark" she encouraged.</p><p>Satisfied with the Morgan shimmied down from Tony's waist and ran away to continue her game</p><p> </p><p>A sharp fizz was followed by a short spark electricity and Corvus snarled as he received an electric shock from the control panel</p><p>Bruce barely looked up 
</p><p>"told you not to touch it" he said with a straight expression</p><p>Tony called to Bruce 

</p><p>"We all set Green Bean and String Bean?" he asked, referring to Bruce and Corvus repesctivly</p><p>Once Bruce confirmed that everything was set Proxima approached Bucky and Sam.</p><p>“Good luck” she offered sincerely, the two men nodded</p><p>Bucky noted her look of uncertainty

</p><p>“Hey, after the last few years I think a little time travel, retuning a bunch of magical stones will be one of the easiest things we’ve had to deal with” he joked, patting the top of Proxima’s arm, she let herself smile softly at the jest.</p><p>Tony called out a moment later
</p><p>“O.K,  I Robot, we got this figured out, time to go pal.” He said.</p><p>Standing side by side on the Quantum platform, Sam and Bucky offered one last wave to their friends before the portal took them away.</p><p>It should have only taken five seconds, and the group panicked when Sam and Bucky didn’t immediately return and Bruce began frantically pressing buttons on the control panel.<br/>
“Bring them back!” Proxima shouted worriedly</p><p>Bruce hurriedly pressed a handful of buttons</p><p>“Doing what we can here Warrior Queen” Tony replied, eyes glued to the control panel</p><p>“There!” Corvus called, pointing out a figure, sat on a fallen log.</p><p>At first Proxima had expected the worst but when she turned to where he had pointed, she sighed in relief upon seeing it was Sam. Corvus placed a hand on her back, she looked at him questioningly only for him to incline his head in the direction of her friend.</p><p>She and Tony stood at the man side; Wilson look distantly older but was smiling</p><p>“So, did things either went really right or really, really wrong” Tony said warily,</p><p>“We did it. It’s good. It’s all good” Sam grinned, looking up at them</p><p> “What about Barns?” Proxima asked with concern, realizing the former winter soldier had  not returned at all.</p><p>Sam smiled and nodded “Barns…stuck around in the 40’s, got himself a girl, settled down. I dropped by a couple of times, between centuries I mean.” He said, </p><p>Once again, Sam was revealing little else about his time travel adventure with the former Winter Soldier.<br/>



A moment later the Guardians of the Galaxy’s ship was hovering above the group, the ships jets creating strong gusts of winds in their wake. Nebula and Gamora stood in the open door of the ship with Mantis and Quill standing behind them and Thor slightly further back.</p><p>The older version of Sam looked around, as Proxima did.</p><p>“There’s your ride” Sam said to Proxima, who nodded, offering Sam a handshake.</p><p> “Goodbye. Sam Wilson. Tony Stark, thank you…for everything.” She offered a tight smile as she felt her chest tighten in sadness. She had to leave, that was for sure, but she realized now how deeply she would miss the friends she’d made in the last few years. </p><p>Tony shook Proxima’s hand before patting her shoulder “Gonna miss ya horn-zilla. You ever feel like dropping by again…call first” he joked<br/>
Proxima laughed and nodded</p><p>“You have my word” she agreed</p><p>She then turned to Sam</p><p>“Steve told me much about you Sam Wilson. I am sorry for the loss of Steve Rogers, he was…exceptional and I’m proud to have known him.” she said sadly,<br/>
</p><p>Sam nodded once</p><p>“It was good to meet ya…Proxima Midnight.</p><p>She smiled sincerely and bid her friend a final goodbye and walked away quickly.</p><p>Once aboard the Guardians’ ship, Proxima stood between her sisters, with Corvus embracing her from behind, standing between Mantis and Quill.</p><p>Corvus pressed a kiss to his wife’s’ temple as the Guardians ship rose further into the sky, eventualy becoming high enough that distance and clouds distorted the view of the ground below. </p><p>Mantis, Nebula, Quill and Gamora moved away from the edge of the doorway, with Corvus guiding Proxima inside a few moments after.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
People like us we've gotta stick together<br/>
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever<br/>
Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten<br/>
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I re-wrote this chapter a few times but I think I've finally gotten it right in terms of characterisation and emotion, as right as I'm ever going to be able to anyway.</p><p>Also this fic isn't yet done! I have another chapter and at least ...three (Maybe?) 'bonus' chapters to come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After just two days, tempers flair aboard the Guardians ship. But then, no one said having two more former 'Children of Thanos was going to be easy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm worse at what I do best<br/>
And for this gift I feel blessed<br/>
Our little group has always been<br/>
And always will until the end</p><p>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>Proxima approached the front of the Guardians’ ship. Aboard, she’d found some much more famillier clothing which she’d immediately claimed and changed into.</p><p>In place of her Terran attire of jeans and black leather jacket, she now wore an all in one suit, gun-metal grey in color with a black over layer that split either side of the suit to follow her ribcage and finished at her waist and the elbows of the suit.</p><p> She also wore black combat style boots that almost reached her knees, and a blood red belt hung at an angle on her hips. Her chain no longer tucked away but resting over the material of the suit just as Corvus wore his in the same way.</p><p>But as Proxima reached the front of the ship a loud crash was heard behind her, she whirled around, along with Peter and Nebula and Mantis leapt to their feet from where they had been playing rock, paper scissors on the floor.</p><p>A second later, Corvus was thrown against the wall of the ship, with Drax grabbing his throat and holding him in place, Corvus however struggled, claws cutting inot Drax’s arms as he tried to pry away the other males restricting grip</p><p>“Not again!” Peter complained, “Rocket!” he yelled</p><p>Rocket scrambled out from the lower deck </p><p>“Hey I got enough with Groot running around all kid-like again! I aint watching after their grown ass butts too!” the Raccoon like creature argued</p><p>Meanwhile Thor and Proxima had pried Drax away from Corvus glared in his direction, until Proxima moved to her husbands’ side, placing a hand on his shoulder, the bruises on Corvus’ throat instantly healed thanks to the regenerative power of his glaive.<br/>
Peter stood between Drax and Corvus</p><p>“Drax come on this has gotta stop, that’s the third time in two days’ you’ve started a fight!” he reminded his friends,</p><p>Drax shoved past Thor to stand nearer Quill, ready to attack Corvus again given the chance</p><p>“He admitted to being behind providing Ronan with information that lead to the destruction of my home, the murder of my wife and daughter!”<br/>
Corvus growled</p><p>“Yet I was not physically part of the invasion! It was Ronan and his forces that invaded your home” he argued, his voice lowered, clearly calmer than Drax at this point<br/>
Peter remained firm </p><p>“Drax, come on, I mean…you gotta move on, i- hell ican hardly talk right? But holding onto all this stuff is not going to bring them back, Thanos is gone! There’s’ nothing left to do except…” Peter paused</p><p>“Move forward” Gamora 2014 pitched in, </p><p>Thor stood beside her, ready to restrain Drax again if necessary</p><p>Peter glanced at Gamora and nodded </p><p>“Right. Yeah it’s gonna be hard but…we gotta just…get off our asses and do it. I mean, Rocket, Groot, Drax, when we all first got together to get the Orb we all did it for the money right, we couldn’t stand each other…but we ended up saving the Galaxy, we got this…this family, right?! Well, sometimes families get bigger, and you gotta be ready to just suck it up and…just beat on each other in a none-lethal, no threat to the inner structure of the ship kinda  way!” he urged<br/>
A long pause followed Peters brief rant</p><p>Corvus was the one to break it, looking at Drax</p><p>“I’ll not insult you by pretending to feel remorse for my actions in service to Thanos; it will not change anything, nor bring your family back. I do however regret following that insane Titan as blindly as I did for so long”</p><p>Nebula watched Corvus as she spoke up “You’re not the only one to feel that way. As children of Thanos the four of us are all guilty of many of the same crimes” she declared, glancing between her siblings.</p><p>Proxima grasped her husbands’ wrist comfortingly</p><p> “My love we all made the decisions we needed to in order to stay alive”<br/>
Corvus nodded, covering her hand with his own</p><p> “Indeed. This time we can make different call, choose the right path; one that is not paved with the blood and bodies of a million innocents by the will of a mad-man” he decided with a determined expression</p><p>Drax watched the exchange, silently coming to his own decision </p><p>“Your wife and the metal sadist are correct. You are honest in your words at least, and perhaps someday I shall be reunited with my wife and daughter. Until then I Intend to ensure that you keep to your word; you will murder no one ever again…that does not deserve it” he stated</p><p>Peter shrugged “Drax has a point I mean, can’t defend the galaxy without having to er…” he paused, imitating a stabbing motion. “But you learn to discriminate. Usually” he added after a beat.</p><p> “I am Groot" the smallest member of the group declared loudly</p><p> Peter turned from Groot to Proxima, Corvus, Gamora and Nebula </p><p> “Groot’s right.  You’re not Children of Thanos anymore. You’re Guardians and the Galaxy now” </p><p>He paused for a moment</p><p>“And The Guardian’s aren’t just defenders of the galaxy, we’re not just friends…”

His gaze wandered over the guardians and settled back on Corvus and the former daughter of the mad Titan and finished</p><p>“We’re family” </p><p>Each of the former ‘children’ and Generals of Thanos held expressions of varying levels of shock, pride and…hope.  
</p><p>

Hope for a better future…they could be part of… a family, a real family.</p><p>Before the silence could become awkward Peter clapped his hands together
</p><p>

 “So…what do we feel like doing as er extended Guardians of the Galaxy? Something good, something bad or a bit of both again?” he asked eagerly</p><p>Baby Groot got to his feet to stand on the surface of the table<br/>
</p><p>


“I am Groot” he stated excitedly</p><p>With a look of consideration, Peter nodded</p><p> “Sounds good to me, you guys?” 

</p><p>

He turned to the rest of the group, all of whom apart either smiled or grinned, all with raised hands.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p><p>With the lights out, it's less dangerous<br/>
Here we are now, entertain us<br/>
I feel stupid and contagious<br/>
Here we are now, entertain us<br/>
A mulatto<br/>
An albino<br/>
A mosquito<br/>
My libido<br/>
Yeah, hey, yay</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the End of the main story of Endgame; Final War.</p><p>Up next cut scenes and some extras I have in store.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Cut Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs</p><p>New Divide, Linkin Park</p><p>it's all coming back to me now, Meatloaf Marion Raven</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cut scene 1  </p><p>// I remembered black skies<br/>The lightning all around me<br/>I remembered each flash<br/>As time began to blur<br/>Like a startling sign, That fate had finally found me<br/>And your voice was all I heard, That I get what I deserve //<br/></p><p>

As the Guardians ship hurtled through space, set to auto pilot as Rocket was busy loudly chased after Baby Groot as he ran around with a grenade in his hands and an innocently gleeful expression on his childlike features.</p><p>Proxima and Drax sat at a small table, eyes locked over a furious arm wrestle.</p><p>Quill and Gamora stood side by side, the latter with their arms crossed, Nebula sat with Mantis perched on her lap as while Corvus sat on a large crate, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees as they waited eagerly for the winner to be decided. </p><p>Suddenly Drax was flung clear over the table, and down half the length of the ship with a yell, he hit the steel floor with a clang.</p><p> “Ow!” he complained, </p><p>Peter Quill leant forward and called to Drax  “Three times in a row Drax give it up!” he warned</p><p>Proxima got to her feet with a proud grin </p><p>“To be fair I was using my stronger hand” she quipped, she still wore the wrist cuff Tony had designed, along with the one around her ankle but she left the armour concealed more often than not since joining the Guardians. </p><p>Flexing her hand, she came to stand with Corvus, who pulled her closer so that she stood in the space between his knees</p><p> “My love you would win even with your left hand” he assured, clawed hands resting on her waist</p><p>Proxima’s smile became a smirk as she met his gaze with a hum of approval, her hands resting on her husbands shoulders.<br/>
Rocket walked over, grenade in one hand and a squirming baby Groot in the other</p><p>“Hey! Get a room! We got a kid right here” he snapped at the couple, holding up Groot in with one hand<br/>
Peter gestured to Rocket and Groot </p><p>“Oh come on he uses more language than I do!” he protested</p><p>// There Was nothing in sight<br/>But memories left abandoned<br/>There was nowhere to hide<br/>The ashes fell like snow And the ground caved in<br/>Between where we were standing<br/>And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve</p><p>    
Cut scene 2

</p>
<p>// There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light<br/>
There were things I'd never do again<br/>
But then they'd always seemed right </p><p>There were nights of endless pleasure<br/>
It was more than any laws allow                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that<br/>
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me<br/>

</p><p>With the rest of the Guardians sleeping in the private rooms on the lower deck, leaving Proxima and Corvus to pilot and co-pilot the ship. However the ship was currently set on auto-pilot, Peter had also left his Zune which now played in the background.</p><p>The couple stood close together, his hands on her waist, her wrists crossed behind his head, arms resting on his shoulders as they simply swayed in time with the music. From the front window, all that could be seen was the vast expanse of space and the distance planets and stars they passed. </p><p>Proxima’s smile was faint but genuine which only grew when Corvus rested his forehead against hers, holding each other even closer. Proxima sighed happily, they needed no other actions, no words needed to be spoken; they just needed each other, each other’s’ touch, each-others presence. </p><p>//When you see me like this<br/>
And when I see you like that                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          The flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me<br/>
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now<br/>
If you forgive me all this<br/>
If I forgive you all that<br/>
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me<br/>
Now (it's all coming back to me now)//</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Song Credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 – Hymn for the missing, RED</p><p>Chapter 2 – My heart is broken, Evanescence </p><p>Chapter 3 – Memories, Within Temptation </p><p>Chapter 4 – Rise, State of Mine</p><p>Chapter 5 – Have A Nice Day, Bon Jovi</p><p>Chapter 6 - Walk Away, Black Veil Brides</p><p>Chapter 7 – Sound the Bugle, Phil Collins</p><p>Chapter 8 – Under Pressure, Queen</p><p>Chapter 9 –  Run This Town, Rihanna </p><p>Chapter 10 – Love Is Pain – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts</p><p>Chapter 11 – Heathens, Blondfire cover</p><p>Chapter 12 - Heart of Novocain, Halestorm</p><p>Chapter 13– Face Down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus</p><p>Chapter 14 – Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne </p><p>Chapter 15 – Legends Never Die</p><p>Chapter 16 – Not Gonna Die, Skillet</p><p>Chapter 17 - Worth Fighting For, My Darkest Days </p><p>Chapter 18 – A Reason to fight, Disturbed</p><p>Chapter 19 – Forever, Kamelot</p><p>Chapter 20 - Save Myself From Me, New Years‘ Day</p><p> Chapter 21 – Meet me on the battle field – Svrcina</p><p>Chapter 22 – Titanium, Madilyn Bailey</p><p>Chapter 23 – Ashes, Celine Dion</p><p>Chapter 24 – Neutron Star Collision, Muse</p><p>Chapter 25 – Can’t Stop this love, Darin</p><p>Chapter 26 – People Like Us, Kelly Clarkson</p><p>Chapter 27- Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana</p><p>Chapter 28 – New Divide, Linkin Park + All Coming Back To Me Now, Meatloaf and Marion Raven</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Theme of Proxima Midnight/End Credits song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I so wanted to use this song more in this fic but could not decide where to place it or which lyrics to use since the whole song is just too perfect in my opinion, link is included in the notes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H9A4996g4U</p><p>Credit goes to original artist/creator of this vid</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have no heart, just ice and stone<br/>
Made up of nails and teeth and bone<br/>
And I know exactly what I'm for<br/>
To hurt and destroy and nothing more</p><p>And if it's true that I was made<br/>
I still don't know if I can change<br/>
But something has stirred<br/>
A beast has awakened<br/>
Opened a door<br/>
There's no mistaking<br/>
Waging a war<br/>
It's fighting inside of me</p><p>So hear my battle cry<br/>
I'm out for blood to claim what's mine<br/>
Finally questioning<br/>
If I am my own worst<br/>
I am my own worst<br/>
I am my own worst enemy</p><p>I never thought that I could love<br/>
Strangers at night were good enough<br/>
But love's not a thing you get to choose<br/>
Try to resist you'll always lose</p><p>I made a deal to sell my soul<br/>
But lately I have dared to hope</p><p>That something has stirred<br/>
A beast has awakened<br/>
Opened a door<br/>
There's no mistaking<br/>
Waging a war<br/>
It's fighting inside of me</p><p>So hear my battle cry<br/>
I'm out for blood to claim what's mine<br/>
Finally<br/>
Questioning<br/>
If I am my own worst<br/>
I am my own worst<br/>
I am my own worst enemy</p><p>Tell my secrets to the wind<br/>
Flying I feel infinite</p><p>'Cause something has stirred<br/>
A beast has awakened<br/>
Opened a door<br/>
There's no mistaking<br/>
Waging a war<br/>
It's fighting inside of me</p><p>So hear my battle cry<br/>
I'm out for blood to claim what's mine<br/>
Finally<br/>
Questioning<br/>
If I am my own worst<br/>
I am my own worst<br/>
I am my own worst enemy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>